<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magic &amp; Muggles by LeahAnne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855212">Magic &amp; Muggles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahAnne/pseuds/LeahAnne'>LeahAnne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Falling In Love, Marriage, Pregnancy, family conflicts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:49:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahAnne/pseuds/LeahAnne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dudley Dursley meets a beautiful woman at a train stop, his whole life changes in an instant.  She's exotic and beautiful, he's beefy and blond.  How will these two make such a relationship work with magic and muggles?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Chang/Dudley Dursley, Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Vernon Dursley/Petunia Dursley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter One: Train Stop</p><p>He was sitting in the same spot he had sat every Monday morning for the last 104 Monday mornings.  His second anniversary with Grunnings had finally arrived and Dudley Dursley was about as excited about it as he was about meeting another Dementor.  </p><p>His palms were sweaty and he felt cold and clammy with the familiar feeling of nausea.  He felt that no matter where he turned, his life was decided for him.  ANd there was absolutely no way he could devastate his parents by choosing a different path.  He was sure that Vernon Dursley had a new office desk ready for his favorite subordinate and Petunia would have a huge cake ready for when he came by after work.</p><p>The train stopped and he rose from his seat.  Unseeing, he ventured forward out the nearest door.  He sighed and resolutely turned around the face the towering office building.  As he took a step forward, he suddenly found himself in a head-on collision with something... someone.</p><p>Papers went flying in every direction. Dudley caught a few of them in mid-airand looked down into the most beautiful deep brown eyes, filled with panic.</p><p>"Oh! I've missed the train! Today is just awful!" the young woman before him cried, her face full of anguish.</p><p>"Can I help?" he hward himself ask.  "I'm having quite the day from hell too.  Perhaps we can make today a little better for both of us?" He handed her the papers he had grabbed, a hopeful smile crossing his face.  "I'm Dudley.  Dudley Dursley."</p><p>"Cho," she said.  "Cho Chang."  She took the papers from him, shaking his hand quickly and giving him a brief smile.  "And as much as I'd like that, these papers are really important and must go to my boss right away.  It's kind of an emergency."</p><p>"I understand," Dudley said, trying hard to keep his disappointment at bay.</p><p>Cho eyed him appraisingly.  "But if you'd like to give me a ring sometime this week, I'd love to do lunch with you.  You look about how I feel."</p><p>"Really?" Dudley asked.</p><p>"Considering you didn't ask me for my number and I literally plowed right into you, it's the least I can do," she said, her eyes bright with mirth or jest -- he couldn't tell which.  He couldn't care less at any rate -- she actually was going to give him her number?<br/>And suddenly, she was placing a neat square of paper in his blazer pocket.  </p><p> </p><p>"Ring me tomorrow," she said breathlessly.</p><p>Dudley could only manage a nod as he pulled the paper from his pocket to look at it.  Etched in penmanship as untidy as the papers that had been encircling them mere moments before, was a telephone number.</p><p>When he looked up, she was gone.  And so were the papers.</p><p>*|*|*</p><p>The day had gone about as awful as Dudley had expected.  Not only had his father announced how proud he was of his only son in front of the entire office staff, but he had caught the word "nepotism" thrown about enough times that he wanted to chuck something at all of them.  He didn't care so much about what they actually thought, but it was the fact that they were all completely right, all of them. </p><p>He hated Grunnings.  He hated drills.  He hated the monotony of all of the office work.  And even more, he hated that he didn't deserve a single bit of the recognition his father was foisting upon him.  The giant new mahogany desk with the even larger red bow (courtesy of his mother, of course) completed the entire shit show.</p><p>His weak spot, however, was his mother.  His mother didn't exactly force upon him the career path like his father did, but she didn't tell him he could do anything else he wanted either.  Gone were the days of his youth where he would have yelled and screamed and shouted to get what he wanted.  Those days were refined in his late teens as he had seriously considered joining the Armed Forces.  He was stopped by his mother's tears and his father's outrage.  And he had broken and decided to do what they had wanted.</p><p>He couldn't hurt his mother by not showing up for her cake.  He would grin and bear it and then he would drive across town to his modest flat on the other side of Little Whinging.</p><p>He got off the train platform and made his way to his car.  </p><p>Those big brown eyes made his way back into his forethoughts as he walked idly.  What would someone as beautiful as Cho want with someone as hopelessly lost on a path he didn't want to be on as he was?  </p><p>Why had she given him her number?  Did she really see something in him that he didn't see in himself?</p><p>*|*|*</p><p>He arrived at 4 Privet Drive at exactly 6 o'clock as his mother had requested.  The place had not changed one iota from his childhood -- his mother had seen to that.  Her clinically clean kitchen even smelled of fresh lemon disinfectant as he entered.</p><p>"Oh, Diddykins! We are so glad you're here!" Petunia cried, wrapping her arms around him.</p><p>Dudley patted his mother's back placatingly.  "Thanks for dinner, Mum," he said gruffly.</p><p>"We've got to celebrate this accomplishment, son!" Vernon boasted.  "It's not every day that you reach such heights as these!  Youngest to oversee an entire department in the history of the firm!"</p><p>Here they were... the promotion.  The promotion that Dudley had never wanted nor asked for.  The promotion that only served to glorify his father's career, illustrating a perfect picture of the quintessential balanced family life and workplace accomplishments.</p><p>"Duddy's been promoted?" Petunia gasped. "Oh, Diddy!"</p><p>"Not that I've done much to deserve it," Dudley replied, banking down his disgust as much as possible.  He didn't want to cause a fight.  Not here, not now.</p><p> </p><p>"Deserve?" Vernon roared. "Of course you deserve it!  You've worked hard, my boy!"</p><p>Dudley merely nodded.  "Thanks, Dad."</p><p>He was so tired of every little gasp from his mother and the loud roar of his father's voice.  Everything was full of drama and noise and just... meaningless nonsense.</p><p>He finished his dinner rather quickly once it was served and got up.  "Well, early morning tomorrow.  You know, if I don't get enough sleep I'm not a hundred percent in the morning..." he trailed off.</p><p>"My responsible boy all grown up!" Petunia sniffed.</p><p>"Yes, very well then, very well," Vernon said gruffly.  "We understand, your mother and I."</p><p>"Thanks," Dudley said shortly.  "I'll be seeing you."</p><p>And with that, he turned toward the door before his mother could wrap her arms around him again.</p><p>She did make sure to call out, "We love you, Diddy!" three times before he made it to his parked car and pulled out of the driveway.</p><p>*|*|*</p><p>He opened the front door of his third floor flat and sighed a breath of relief.  At last, he was home.  The familiar sight of his organized mess of a living room significantly reduced his stress level.</p><p>Oreo, his black and white cat, meowed her contentment at the sight of him.</p><p>"Hi girl," he called to her.  "Hope your day was better than mine."</p><p>"Mao?" the cat replied, stretching out on her back with one paw out in front of her.</p><p>He took off his traveling coat and his shoes and made his way back to his bedroom, flipping on the TV absentmindedly.  He unbuttoned the stiff blazer, feeling the crunch of the folded paper in his breast pocket.  He pulled it out and looked at it once more.</p><p>"Cho.  Ring me."</p><p>Her number was written very legibly compared to the scrawl above it, as if she didn't want him to make a mistake when reading it or dialing.</p><p>Would it be out of line to call her tonight?  Would he seem desperate?</p><p>Yeah, he'd seem desperate, all right.  And considering she was the first attractive girl that had actually given him her number, he really didn't want to blow this one.</p><p>He had never seen someone so beautiful before.  Her long black hair pulled into a neat plait with wisps framing her face.  Her exotic eyes and full lips.  The pink tinge of her cheeks in the February cold.</p><p>It's not that Dudley was particularly ugly or anything.  In fact, when he went to the gym, most of the girls seemed to find him intimidating.  And when he went to the office, there was no one there he would ever consider dating, considering they were all intimidated by his father and the last thing he wanted his father involved in was his love life.</p><p>So he just didn't date anyone.  He hadn't thought of looking for a girlfriend either, to be honest.  That would require venturing outside his comfort zone and Dudley hadn't ventured anywhere other than work or the bus in quite some time.  He considered himself introverted.</p><p>As he thought on it some more, he realized that he had only become so introverted after the Dementor attack when he was 15.  Harry had saved him.  And then he realized that most of what he had been told by his parents about Harry was wrong.  He didn't have the confidence to step up and actually do anything about that or talk to his parents about it.  But once Harry had left and the weird things had stopped occuring, he realized that maybe his parents had been wrong about more than just a thing or two.<br/>And that led him to withdraw even more, led him to think, led him to wonder if maybe a different path wouldn't be so bad after all.</p><p>Or maybe he was just a product of his upbringing because leaving Grunnings, leaving the path, just seemed incomprehensible and formidable all at once.</p><p>But those eyes... those eyes shone with a light that was so different than everything he had ever known.  And he wanted more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Two: First Date</p><p>The Second Wizarding War had taken quite the toll on Cho Chang.</p><p>She had lost so much.</p><p>Having been completely estranged from her family due to her support of Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix, she found herself quite lonely after leaving Hogwarts.  The castle had really become her home over the years.  As her mother worked for the Ministry, specifically in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, their relationship had become rapidly strained.</p><p>Things were so bad that after her seventh year, she ended up moving into a Muggle flat and casting a Confundus Charm on her landlady to avoid paying rent until she figured out what she was going to do.</p><p>She eventually got a job at The Cackling Stump, a pub near King's College in London.  It wasn't long before she was promoted to assistant manager, something she thoroughly enjoyed.  She found the Muggles who frequented the college absolutely fascinating and could barely keep her excitement at bay.</p><p>She had run into one such Muggle the day prior, rushing to deliver her bookkeeping and accounting notes to the pub.  She had run into him quite literally, too.  She felt quite awful for taking him by surprise, but he was too kind offering to help her.  She found him quite handsome, his blonde hair every which direction and blue eyes that pooled like liquid tanzanite.  And he was so tall, at least a full foot taller than she was.  She wished she could have taken him up on his offer for lunch, but after missing the train, the only way she would get to the bar on time involved Apparating directly into the pub, which was frowned upon.</p><p>She waited all day for his phone call and he didn't ring until late in the afternoon.</p><p>"Hello!" she chirped, hoping she didn't sound too excited.</p><p>"Uh, hello," the deep voice on the other end of the phone murmured quite softly.</p><p>"Dudley?" she asked, her heart threatening to creep up into her throat.</p><p>"Yeah -- er -- yes.  You asked me to ring you?" he stuttered.  "I'm really no good at this phone business."</p><p>"I did and that's okay.  Do you not ring people often?" she asked him.</p><p>"Not usually, but then again, I don't really have friends to call.  Just my parents usually."</p><p>"We should do dinner," Cho found herself supplying.  "That was your idea anyway and I think I like that better.  We were so rushed for time outside the train station and I really needed to get those papers to my boss. You were so kind to help me pick them up," she said, smiling.  Well, at least he had tried to help her pick them up.  She had cast a spell to Vanish them into her briefcase, but he didn't need to know that.</p><p>"My idea was lunch, but dinner sounds wonderful," Dudley replied.  She could hear the warmth in his voice and it made her very happy indeed.</p><p>"Where shall I meet you?" she asked.</p><p>"What kind of food do you like?" Dudley asked.  "Chinese?"</p><p>"Chinese sounds great," she said.  "Or Italian or just a regular burger joint is fine, too."</p><p>"You mean, you eat things other than Chinese food?" he asked, sounding surprised.</p><p>"Why wouldn't I?" Cho asked, feeling confused.</p><p>"I just thought Chinese people eat Chinese food, Italian people eat Italian food..." he trailed off.</p><p>Cho's eyebrows flew into her bangs and she tried to hide her discomfort.  "That's a little narrowminded," she said abruptly.</p><p>"Sorry," Dudley said quickly.  "I wasn't trying to offend you.  Really.  I'm sorry."</p><p>"I'll give you another chance," Cho offered.  "Where shall I meet you?"</p><p>"Let's do Garfunkel's," Dudley replied quickly.  "They have everything."</p><p>"Okay," Cho answered.  "I'll meet you along Tottenham Court Road at six o'clock," she replied.</p><p>*|*|*</p><p>Standing in the blustry February wind, Cho wasn't quite sure if Dudley had grown up with cavemen or if his joke about Chinese people was just in fact a bad joke.  She supposed she would figure that out, but her feelings about this date in general weren't nearly as positive as they had been prior to Dudley's gaffe.</p><p>He appeared and they exchanged pleasantries before walking along the sidewalk toward the restaurant.</p><p>They found their seat and ordered from the menu before engaging in conversation again.</p><p>"Thanks for coming," Dudley said.  "I'm really no good at this sort of stuff."</p><p>"Have you ever considered that maybe your self-confidence is lacking?" Cho asked him.  "I've heard several times over our last couple of conversations about things you're not good at.  I'd like to know why you think you're so bad at everything."</p><p>"Well, I just never get out of the house much, except for work," Dudley shrugged.  "So I'm a lot rusty at things like basic conversation."</p><p>"I see," Cho replied.  "So what do you do for work?"</p><p>"I work for my dad.  He makes drills at a company called Grunnings.  He put me in charge of a department yesterday, the quality control department, to be exact.  I've been there two years and am in no way deserving of that position," Dudley went on.  "He just wanted to be able to brag about his son."</p><p>"Sounds about like my mum," Cho sighed.  "All she wanted me to do was to work with her at the Ministry.  I could have -- my marks were plenty high enough.  But I wanted something different... a different path than that.  I could see where that road went plenty well enough."</p><p>"That's exactly how I feel," Dudley replied, looking at her in amazement.  "All day long I've been thinking, what if I chose a different path?  What would that look like?  What would be the fall out?  Is it too late?"</p><p>"It's never too late," Cho shrugged, taking a sip of her cappucino.  </p><p>"He complained so much my entire childhood," Dudley continued.  "Nothing was every good enough.  People who were different were never as good as we were.  I still hear it day in and day out.  It's nauseating.  People can be different and be just as good as we are.  We aren't better just because we live in Surrey or because we drive nice cars or because we're the director of a certain company..."</p><p>"I'm confused by your comment though," Cho interrupted. "Why is it you thought that Chinese people only eat Chinese food?  Despite the fact that I actually only ordered Chinese food tonight because I was in the mood for it, not because it's all I'm allowed to eat, being of Asian heritage."</p><p>"More things my dad would always say.  We're English so we eat like the English," Dudley shrugged.  "I just never questioned it."</p><p>They were briefly interrupted as their food had arrived.  A steak and kidney pie for Dudley and mushu pork with chow mein for Cho.</p><p>"It sounds like you questioned some things though.  The big things.  I mean, I'm English through and through.  In fact, I was born in London," Cho stated emphatically.</p><p>"You certainly sound English," Dudley laughed.  "But seriously, I'm working on figuring things out for myself.  I certainly couldn't get you out of my head after yesterday."</p><p>Cho could feel herself blushing.  Dudley was certainly rough around the edges, said the wrong thing here and there, but something about him kept her captivated and she wanted to know more about him.</p><p>"I've been thinking an awful lot about you, too," she admitted. "I like you, Dudley.  I'd like to see more of you."</p><p>"You really want to get to know a guy like me from a family like mine?  I mean, I'm sure your family is probably nicer.  My parents are pretty rough."</p><p>"Well, I could ask you the same questions.  Considering I don't speak to my parents, I suppose you'll never have to meet them.  Does a nice guy like you with all that's going well in your life feel like getting to know a bar waitress?" Cho questioned him.  "We could go on all day with that logic."</p><p>"I like your spirit," Dudley said softly.  "You're just as kind as you are beautiful."</p><p>Cho had been called pretty more times than she could count.  But there was something in the way that Dudley was looking at her that was different from all the other guys that she had dated.  He was trusting with a pure heart despite all the trauma he had obviously been through.  She knew trauma all too well and she could see it all over Dudley Dursley.</p><p>"We should spend more time together," Cho murmured.</p><p>She didn't know who moved in first but they were suddenly kissing and the spark ignited between them.  Dudley was the first to pull back, looking quite dazed.</p><p>Cho smiled.  She didn't know what to call this officially, but it felt like a new beginning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Meet the Parents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please note that there are some pretty strong racial stereotypes in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The alarm went off with a loud ringing and Dudley jumped out of bed.</p><p>It was 6 AM and he was so over the workload of the quality control department of Grunnings.  But the frustration at the early hour was wiped away as he turned over in his bed and pulled Cho close to him.  She basically lived with him these days, a full month <br/>after their dinner date.  Their relationship was moving fast.</p><p>"You should quit," Cho murmured into his chest.</p><p>"You know I can't do that just yet," Dudley replied.  "I can't just leave without something else to do.  Otherwise, I'll be the filthy no-good lay-about that Dad was talking about at work yesterday."</p><p>"Yeah, but at least you'll be my filthy no-good lay-about.  Because right now we're up to no good laying about here anyway," Cho smirked.</p><p>"True," Dudley shrugged.  He sat up, stretching his arms over his head, yawning.  "You've got to get to work as well, babe.  And the commute is a lot longer for you than it is me."</p><p>"Yeah, I know," Cho said, rolling her eyes.  "Duty calls."</p><p>"You should move in with me," Dudley said, looking over at her.</p><p>Cho froze.  </p><p>"I mean -- if you want to," Dudley continued.  "I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable, but you haven't been back to your place in three days.  My bathroom looks like you live here.  The place is certainly cleaner than it's ever been -- I'm not quite sure how you manage to work all day, still beat me home and have the house clean!"</p><p>"I just did the vast majority of it while you were having dinner with your parents.  And a little bit each day goes a long way," Cho said.  "Plus Oreo is good company while you're gone."</p><p>"She likes you," Dudley replied.  "She told me so."</p><p>"Oh, so the final decision maker is the cat," Cho laughed.</p><p>"The only other woman in my life," Dudley replied solemnly.  "And you've done such a good job refining me and all."</p><p>"So you're refined now?" Cho asked, mock seriousness filling her voice.</p><p>"Very much so," Dudley said.  "But seriously, you're alone and I'm alone and that's just too much alone for two people who spend all their waking time together anyway that we aren't spending at work."</p><p>"Okay," Cho replied.  "I'll move in."</p><p>*|*|*</p><p>Joy was in every single step Dudley took to the office that morning.  She was moving in.  They were going to live together.  He was going to wake up next to her every single day.</p><p>As Dudley sat down at his desk and Vernon walked in, reality crashed over him.  She still hadn't met his parents.  Surely that time would come soon and she would run for the hills.  No one would want to deal with them.</p><p>"Dudley," Vernon barked. "I have someone I'd like you to meet."</p><p>"Sure," Dudley replied, standing up behind his desk.</p><p>From behind Vernon stepped out a young woman, a year or two younger than Dudley.  Her dark brown hair was swept up into a barrette and her large brown eyes were the color of coffee.  Her appearance could only be described as... tidy.  Not one hair or article of clothing was out of place.</p><p>"This is your new administrative assistant," Vernon explained.  "Her name is Alice."</p><p>"Er -- nice to meet you, Alice," Dudley nodded to her.  "What's this about?" he asked his father.</p><p>"Alice will answer phones, handle some filing, clean up around your office space, and provide that extra touch that's been missing around here.  Alice, please go to your desk and I will be there to speak with you shortly," he barked at her.</p><p>Alice promptly walked out of the office and over to the desk behind the glass.</p><p>"Dad, I really don't need an administrative whatever," Dudley pressed, finding it hard to keep the annoyance out of his voice.</p><p>"Nonsense," Vernon replied curtly. "Every Department Head has one.  She comes most highly recommended from King's College of all places and we're paying her a pretty penny.  She's also eligible and would be a fine choice for you to bring to the annual banquet next Friday since you still haven't found a date."</p><p>"Finding a date isn't a problem," Dudley hissed, his lips barely moving.  "I don't know why you feel the need to pay this poor girl to do a task that is far beneath her educational accomplishments, but I can assure you that I do not need a girlfriend and if I did, she wouldn't be someone I would be attracted to anyway."</p><p>"If you embarrass this company at the annual banquet, you'll be responsible for your father having a coronary, leaving this entire company to you!" Vernon hissed back.</p><p>"If you must know, I have a girlfriend," Dudley spat. "However, I haven't introduced her to you because I'm afraid that you two will suffocate her before she even gets into your house!"</p><p>Vernon stepped back in surprise.  "Who is she?"</p><p>"I met her at the bus station about a month ago," Dudley shrugged.  "She's very well educated and has etiquette and all the other things that are needed to attend this banquet.  I'm sure when I ask her to attend, she'll be quite delighted."</p><p>"You were just going to bring this girl to the annual banquet without us even meeting her first?" Vernon's eyebrows were knit together in a hard expression.  "That's completely uncalled for, Dudley."</p><p>"I mean, I can't ask either of you to NOT do or say things that are going to offend her, so what's the point of bringing her around?" Dudley asked, looking up at his father.  He could feel his heart pounding in his chest but the time had come.  It was now or never.</p><p>"Would you like to ask Alice if I've ever offended her with anything I've talked to her about?" Vernon snapped.  </p><p>"I'll bring Cho over for dinner tonight," Dudley sighed. "Six o'clock as always.  I'm sure Mum will be quite pleased."</p><p>"Cho?  What's that?" Vernon asked, obviously thrown.</p><p>"Her name," Dudley replied, vowing to keep his temper under control.</p><p>"Her name is Cho?  What is she? Black?"</p><p>"No, Dad. She isn't black," Dudley sighed, knowing exactly where this conversation was headed.  Straight to the hell hole he hadn't wanted it to.  "Cho and I will meet you at home at six o'clock," he repeated.  "Please let Mum know."</p><p>"Fine," Vernon said, storming out the door.  Dudley looked up long enough to see Vernon pick up a cup of pens off Alice's newly minted desk and throw them at the wall.  Then he kept walking without so much as another glance backward at Dudley.</p><p>*|*|*</p><p>Cho had taken the news of dinner at the Dursleys' with far more grace than Dudley would have ever thought possible.</p><p>As they sat in the car, Cho in her favorite red hanfu, Dudley squeezed her hand.  "This is going to be ugly.  Thanks in advance for doing this."</p><p>"I love you," Cho shrugged. "If this is the worst thing we face together, then I think we're going to be okay."</p><p>Dudley was taken by surprise at her profession.</p><p>"I love you too," he replied with a smile.  He got out of the car and opened her car door, helping her out of the car.</p><p>They walked toward the front door and Dudley opened it, squeezing Cho's hand one last time.  He pulled her into the kitchen with him.</p><p>"Hello, Mum, Dad," Dudley spoke up, announcing his arrival.  His mother turned away from the stove to look at him properly and spotted Cho standing just behind his shoulder.</p><p>"Hi Diddy  -- and you must be Chew!" she smiled, extending two fingers to Cho and giving a little bow.</p><p>"It's Cho," Cho automatically corrected her.  "Just Cho.  C-H-O."</p><p>"I'm sorry!" Petunia exclaimed.  "Just not a name we've heard before, you know."</p><p>Vernon was glaring at them from the fireplace.  Dudley felt Cho's sharp inhale.</p><p>"Well, at least she isn't black," he grumbled, grabbing his newspaper and sitting down at his recliner.</p><p>"I don't get it?" Cho asked Dudley.  "Why would it be a problem if I was black?"</p><p>Dudley felt sick to his stomach and wasn't sure how to answer the question.  Even worse, Petunia stepped right in to answer it before he could.</p><p>"Oh, you know, sweetie. We are just a very English family and we just never imagined Dudley would be interested in someone of a different background from ourselves," she explained.</p><p>"Oh, well, Dudley and I actually come from very similar backgrounds.  My father is self-employed, you know, a self-starter like Mr. Dursley.  My mum worked for the Ministry for years.  Both Dudley and I are only children as well and attended private schools.  So I'm not quite sure what you mean by a different background as we seem very similar indeed," Cho continued.</p><p>She was baiting them.  Dudley could see straight through it.  And he honestly had no idea how any of this was going to turn around other than completely horrible.</p><p>"Cho, why don't we take a seat at the table?" Dudley asked, persuading her to follow him over to the table in the corner of the kitchen.  She politely did so.</p><p>"Dudley, you know the Japanese golfer joke I always tell at dinner when my clients come over?"  Vernon interjected, looking over his newspaper.</p><p>"I don't think that joke is appropriate, Vernon," Petunia snapped.</p><p>"But I'm not Japanese -- " Cho cut in.</p><p>"I know you're not Japanese, honey," Dudley whispered in her ear.  "But the joke is really not something that should be told in any decent company."</p><p>Cho obviously understood and fell silent.</p><p>Petunia brought out the rosemary chicken and sat it on the table.</p><p>"That looks amazing, Mrs. Dursley," Cho commented politely.</p><p>"Why, thank you, Chew," Petunia replied.</p><p>"Dudley says he's bringing you to Grunnings' annual banquet next week," Vernon announced loudly.  "I do have to say that when he told me this today, it took me by surprise.  You see, we didn't know that he was seeing anyone until now."</p><p>Dudley cursed to himself.  He hadn't told Cho about the banquet yet.  He had been waiting.  But clearly Vernon would try to seize this as an opportunity to press Cho and he felt like an idiot for not preparing her.</p><p>"That's because I insisted that we get to meet each other properly.  I didn't want him to just bring me by.  I wanted to get to know Dudley properly so that he knew when I met his family, it was because I was serious about him. It's not every day that a girl meets her boyfriend's parents," Cho said serenely.  "As far as the banquet, I'm very excited.  I'm hoping that my etiquette lessons through finishing school will pay off.  My parents put me in finishing school because my mother often had many important dinners for the Ministry she would bring me along on during my teenage years.  They wanted me to be prepared for any possibility that might arise, you know."</p><p>Dudley tried to hide his stunned response.  He could tell that his father was trying to do the same.</p><p>"Just how serious are you two?" Petunia asked quietly.</p><p>"I'd say we're pretty serious," Dudley answered.  "Like do you want it on a scale?"</p><p>"From zero to walking down the aisle?" Vernon asked.</p><p>"I'd say we're probably a solid 7," Cho shrugged.  "Not yet engaged."</p><p>"Not yet?" Petunia asked faintly.</p><p>"So the conversation's been had," Vernon said, resolution tinting his tone.</p><p>"She's moving in," Dudley answered, peeling off the band-aid.</p><p>"Moving in?!" Petunia shrieked.  "Your father and I NEVER -- "</p><p>"You and my father had your standards and your relationship, which were, might I remind you, under much different circumstances than the ones Cho and I find ourselves in," Dudley bellowed.</p><p>Vernon and Petunia were shocked into silence.</p><p>"I've heard the story growing up a million times.  Grandpa and Grandma Evans passed away so suddenly and Lily married James and you married Dad.  I get it.  Thankfully I'm not in a similar situation."</p><p>"How do Cho's parents feel about this?" Petunia asked.</p><p>"My parents are a non-factor," Cho said shortly. </p><p>"Meaning they're not involved," Vernon grumbled.</p><p>"Or don't care," Petunia sighed dramatically.</p><p>"Or know it's none of their business," Dudley said with a tone of finality.  "You can either get on board with Cho or get out of the way.  And if you can't come to terms with the fact that we are living together and may consider marriage eventually, then we need to create some space.  I'll leave Grunnings."</p><p>"You'll do no such thing!" Vernon roared.</p><p>"Then make the space happen or I'll be forced to.  That includes not setting me up on blind dates with whatever King's College graduate you can get into the firm."  Dudley stood up, taking Cho's hand in his.  "Thanks for the dinner, Mum.  I think it's time for us to leave.  Maybe we'll try this again and things will be on better terms.  Maybe you can learn to properly pronounce Cho's name and learn what jokes are appropriate and learn to respect our relationship.  Or maybe you won't.  Ball's in your court."</p><p>Dudley ushered Cho outside and quickly into the car, hearing Vernon's screams from inside the house.</p><p>"Has he always been like that?" Cho asked, looking worried.</p><p>"Pretty much," Dudley sighed.  "I'm sorry you had to witness that."</p><p>They pulled away from 4 Privet Drive and Dudley felt Cho place her small hand into his.  </p><p>"Thanks for taking up for me with your family.  I didn't expect that."</p><p>"Get used to it.  I'll do it every single time."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Grunnings Banquet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After dinner at Privet Drive, the very last thing Cho wanted to do in the world was go to a stupid banquet.  She wanted Dudley to leave Grunnings and his idiotic parents behind and run far, far away from Surrey.</p><p>Unfortunately, that wasn’t an option according to Dudley.  His flat had rent that needed paying and without a secure job, there was no way he could afford it.  She saw the logic in what he was saying, purely from his Muggle point of view.</p><p>But Dudley didn’t know she was a witch and they were so far down this road, she wasn’t even sure how to tell him.  She found herself intoxicated by the feeling of being with someone so perfectly normal, without the cares of the magical world upon them.  Her conversations with Dudley were simple, really.  No mention of Voldemort or the Wizarding War.  No talk of re-building, for in Dudley’s world, nothing had ever really changed.</p><p>The way Dudley looked at her was completely unlike the way any Wizarding boyfriend she had ever had looked at her.  They didn’t talk about blood status or any of the things that her old world had been so focused upon.</p><p>So it was for Dudley that Cho donned her best dress for this cocktail party.  She knew that although this would be a rather stressful event and definitely not a fun party, he would be looking at her for constant reassurance and support.  And she wanted every bit to fit the part.</p><p>She was lucky enough to find a gorgeous East-Asian inspired gown – gold with fine silver and green leaf snaking up it in all directions.  It hugged her in all the right places.  She pulled her shiny black hair into a low chignon and fastened it with a gold clip complete with Swarovski crystals.  She finished the look off with a smoky cat eye and bright red lips, complete with a charm to keep them from smearing across her face.  It was rare that she dressed up like this.  For a brief moment, a vision of the Tri-Wizard Tournament’s Yule Ball swept into her memory, but she quickly pushed it away.</p><p>Fastening her remaining gold and crystal earring to her ear, she stepped out of the bathroom to get her shoes.  Dudley was standing in the bedroom, tying his tie with a grimace on his face.  The grimace fell off instantaneously as he took in her appearance.</p><p>“Cho, you’re beautiful,” he said, looking dazed.</p><p>“Is it too much?” she asked, feeling anxious.</p><p>“Not at all,” he said, reaching for her hand.  “You’ll steal the show.”</p><p>“Well, the only thing I’d like to steal is your heart.  And last I checked, that already belongs to me,” she said cheekily.</p><p>A slight twinkle shone in Dudley’s eyes.</p><p>“I usually get completely trashed at these things and leave early.  It’s about the only way I can stand being there for longer than five minutes.  Once Dad starts talking about metrics and how well we’ve done, he reaches for the brandy and it’s pretty much intolerable by that point.  But as the new quality control Head, I’ve got to talk about goals for the department and I absolutely can’t stand public speaking,” he said, looking down at his feet.</p><p>“Just give the speech directly to me,” Cho said, cupping his cheek so he looked into her eyes.  “You can pretend I’m the only one in the room.”</p><p>He smiled at her and pulled her into a silent kiss.</p><p>“I’ll remember you said that,” he said sheepishly.</p><p>*|*|*</p><p>For someone that hated public speaking, Dudley sure pulled the part of well.  He received a standing ovation after he talked about his new plan for ensuring the continuation of top-quality drills.  His little shout-out to Cho, thanking her for her support, didn’t go un-noticed either.  She realized she had the sideways looks of every employee in the room.</p><p>She had intended on avoiding the Dursleys as much as possible this evening, but it quickly became clear that Petunia wasn’t about to let that happen.  She was a vision in salmon pink, flitting around between the wives of various employees.  Cho saw her heading her direction and bee-lined for the fountain.  Petunia caught up with her in record time.</p><p>“Chew!  You look radiant!” she exclaimed loquaciously.</p><p>Cho didn’t correct Petunia's butchering of her name this time.  She continued pouring my drink without looking up, as if she had not heard a thing.</p><p>“Dudley sure seems enraptured with you,” she continued.  </p><p>“Yes, all is well on this front,” Cho said, still not looking at Petunia.  “Hope things are well with you and Vernon.”</p><p>Petunia’s demeanor turned wintry in an instant.  “As if that concerns someone like you,” Petunia sniffed.  “Dudley deserves someone who can play this role without detracting from him.  Dudley will one day run this company and he will not do so with you by his side.”</p><p>Cho picked up her glass.  Tipping it to her lips, she nodded to Petunia.  “I don’t know about detracting, but I have no plans on being by Dudley’s side as he runs this company.  We’ve got bigger plans.”</p><p>Petunia laughed derisively, shaking her head.  “You just don’t get it, do you?”</p><p>“I hope you realize that by alienating your son’s girlfriend, you’re pushing him away,” Cho said.  “All he wants is you to be supportive of his happiness.”</p><p>“There were multiple women Vernon had lined up for Dudley, had he shown the slight inclination at being interested in dating.  All perfectly appropriate for him, all completely acceptable.  But all of a sudden, he shows up for dinner with you after explaining to Vernon that you’re moving in together.  Dudley has always listened to us, always respected us, that is, until you came into the picture,” Petunia retorted.  “Then the decent values we taught him all went out the window.”</p><p>“By appropriate, do you mean white or rich? You’re upset that you can’t control him,” Cho replied, shock filling her.  “That’s what this is about to you?  Not his happiness?”</p><p>They were interrupted by Dudley’s arrival.  “Sorry,” he said, nodding to Cho.  “I got tied up with the Head of the Department of Revenue.  That guy likes to talk.  A whole lot.”  </p><p>He must have felt the icy aura surrounding Petunia and Cho because he suddenly stopped talking.</p><p>“Is everything okay here?”</p><p>“Just splendid,” Cho answered, eyeballing Petunia.  “Your mother and I were just settling a few small details.  We have a new understanding.”</p><p>“Is that so?” Dudley asked, looking surprised.  “Well, that’s quite lovely to hear sweetheart.  Thank you, Mum.  You’ve always been so attuned to my happiness.”</p><p>“Of course, Diddykins,” Petunia said, her eyes flashing at Cho malevolently.  “I should go find your father.”  With that, Petunia disappeared into the crowd, gone just as soon as she came.</p><p>“That did not look pleasant one bit,” Dudley said cautiously.  </p><p>“That’s because it wasn’t,” Cho said, sucking down the last of her drink.  “At least alcohol takes the nerves off.”</p><p>“Just not too much,” Dudley warned.  “The worst is yet to come.”</p><p>“As long as I’m promised a long night of lovemaking after this is over, I can get through anything,” Cho sighed.  </p><p>Dudley spluttered, his cheeks turning scarlet.</p><p>“Did I say something wrong?” she asked, turning to face him.</p><p>“I thought we were waiting,” Dudley coughed.  “I mean, yes, you’ve moved in, but we still haven’t, you know… talked about that.”</p><p>“Waiting for what?” Cho asked.</p><p>“Marriage?” Dudley questioned.</p><p>It was Cho’s turn to turn scarlet.  She hadn’t realized that Dudley had intended on waiting for The One.  Sure, they had made out, but she had taken Dudley’s reticence to take things further as anxiety and wanting to make sure she was comfortable first.</p><p>“We probably shouldn’t be having this conversation here,” Cho said, looking around.  “It’s probably something that needs to be done in a more private location.”</p><p>“I can take you up on the sky deck,” Dudley proffered.  “It’s worth a look at least once.”</p><p>“There’s a sky deck?” Cho felt her heart soar.  “I want to see!”</p><p>Dudley looked around to make sure no one was looking before grabbing her hand and sneaking behind the curtains behind the drinking fountain.</p><p>Cho couldn’t help but shriek in surprise.</p><p>“Hush!” Dudley shushed her, taking her behind the staging area to the back door.  There were steps leading up.  “If we don’t want to get caught, we’ll take the stairs instead of the elevator.”</p><p>Cho nodded, following him up flight after flight of stairs.  Once they reached the top, both panting and completely out of breath, Dudley pulled out a key and unlocked the door.</p><p>They walked into a beautiful room surrounded by glass.  Halfway across, Cho could tell the floor transitioned to glass.</p><p>“Dudley, this is beautiful!” she breathed.  She walked over to the glass floor and looked far below to see the city lights under her feet.  She looked up and realized that Dudley hadn’t followed her.</p><p>“I don’t do heights,” he said.  “But something told me you might.”</p><p>Cho walked back over to him to pull him into an embrace.  She kissed him softly.</p><p>“I do want to marry you,” Dudley said.  “I know it’s fast and I know that my family is going to be impossible to deal with, but I feel like I could take on anything with you at my side.  I just want to treat you with the honor and respect that you deserve.”</p><p>“When?” Cho asked.  “Do you want a big wedding or would you rather elope?”</p><p>“An elopement sounds perfect, to be honest.  No crazy parents to deal with, no insanity, no arguing… just the two of us,” Dudley sighed.</p><p>“So let’s do it!” Cho said, feeling the adrenaline rushing through her veins. </p><p>“Like now?” Dudley asked, amazed.  </p><p>“We could totally skip the other half of this banquet now that we know how to get out of here…” Cho trailed off suggestively.  </p><p>“That would make Mum and Dad so angry,” Dudley responded nervously.</p><p>“Not as angry as marrying me,” Cho said simply.  “At some point, you have to decide whose life you want to live.  Theirs or yours.  I love you.  I want to be with you every day for the rest of forever.  I want to push you to be the best you that you can be.  But you have to put me first.  You have to choose what we have over what they want.”</p><p>Cho kissed him again, begging him to feel the same realization that she had.  This was right.  She could support him in all the ways he needed and a life in the Muggle world was what she wanted more than anything.  She knew it, felt it truly and completely.  She felt at peace with Dudley.</p><p>“Okay,” Dudley said.  “Let’s do it.”</p><p>*|*|*</p><p>Dudley had taken them down another set of stairs and they exited the back of the building.  Cho’s heart was pounding in her chest as they got in the car.</p><p>She needed to tell him.  She couldn’t marry him without telling him.  She shouldn’t marry him without telling him.</p><p>But what if he freaked out and left her?  What if he couldn’t handle it?  What if, even worse, he thought she was completely crazy?</p><p>“I’ve been carrying this around, just waiting for the right time when my nerves didn’t spill over and clam me back up,” Dudley said, reaching for his blazer pocket.  “I thought tonight might afford me the opportunity to ask you properly, so I brought it along just in case.”</p><p>He pulled out a ring.  It wasn’t in a ring box or anything.  It wasn’t particularly large or fancy.  It was just a simple solitaire diamond on a gold band.</p><p>“Dudley!” Cho gasped.</p><p>“Cho Chang, will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man alive?  Will you be my wife?”</p><p>Cho’s eyes filled with tears and she nodded vigorously.  “Yes!” she cried.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dawn rose bright and early the next morning.  It was about two o’clock in the morning before Dudley and Cho had arrived back home.  They had gotten a few hours of sleep before heading across the city to the courthouse.</p>
<p>“Why do you look so nervous?” Dudley asked as they pulled up.  “I’d have thought you would be happy about this sort of thing.”</p>
<p>“I’m happy,” Cho said.  “Really.  But there’s something I need to tell you before we go inside.”</p>
<p>Dudley frowned.  Her body language was all wrong.  This was something huge.  He could just tell.  She wasn’t being completely forthcoming and she looked like she might cry.</p>
<p>“Cho, what is it?” he asked.  “You know there isn’t a thing you could do that could make me love you any less, right?”  He looked into her beautiful face as a tear streaked down her cheek.  He rubbed it away and kissed her softly.</p>
<p>“Dudley, do you believe in magic?” she asked him softly.</p>
<p>Dudley froze.  He couldn’t speak.  Out of all the questions she possibly could have asked him, that one was completely unforeseen.  She wasn’t – she was pulling his leg.  There was no possible way she was – one of them?</p>
<p>Cho didn’t speak either.  She waited for him to break the silence.</p>
<p>“When I was eleven, my cousin got his letter,” Dudley finally said, dully.  “My father of course, completely freaked out.  Ripped the first one in two, burned three more, until they were coming in through egg cartons and the fireplace.  He took us to a cabin in the middle of nowhere, trying to hide.  We were gone for days.  And this giant man found us and put a curse on me that gave me a tail and took Harry away to get his things for school.”</p>
<p>“Harry?” Cho asked, looking confused.</p>
<p>“My cousin’s name is Harry Potter.  He was involved in some war – thing.  I don’t know the details but a few years ago, some of his lot came and took us into safety.  We were in hiding for the better part of a year,” Dudley explained.  “We don’t talk about it.  Dad pretends it never really happened.”</p>
<p>“Wait – “ Cho seemed stunned.  “Harry Potter is your cousin?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, do you know him?” Dudley asked.</p>
<p>“Well, of course I know him.  He’s was a year younger than me at Hogwarts.  We – well, uh – we went out once.  I had a boyfriend that Voldemort murdered.  Harry was lucky to make it out alive.  I was distraught with grief and he was the only one who understood.”</p>
<p>“You went out with my cousin?” Dudley gaped.  This was not computing.  His fiancée was a wizard too?</p>
<p>“I was sixteen.  It wasn’t anything serious.  He ended up smitten with Ginny Weasley and they’re happily married now with a baby on the way any day.  She’s good for him and I moved on and dated someone new.  That lasted for about a year and since school ended, I haven’t seen anyone else other than you.”</p>
<p>“But you’re – you’re a wizard too?”  Dudley knew he sounded rather unintelligent but he couldn’t find words to explain his thoughts.</p>
<p>“I’m a witch, actually.  Half-blood.  My dad’s mum was a Muggle.  I loved my Grandma Kim so much.  After the war, I left the magical world for the most part.  My job is at a pub that serves the magical community, so I still have the opportunity to get some news here and there, but that’s about it.  I don’t talk to my friends from school.  There’s just too much trauma, too much loss.  Dudley, you’re the first good thing to happen to me in such a long time.”</p>
<p>Dudley looked at Cho with an appraisingly look.  He knew she was being completely honest.  But one question remained.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you tell me before?” he asked her.  “You had so many opportunities!”</p>
<p>“I was scared that you would leave me,” Cho was crying harder than ever.  “I couldn’t bear the thought of you leaving me because you thought I was some freak.  I didn’t know Harry was your cousin.  I didn’t know you had any experience with magic at all.  And even if I had known that, it’s a well-known fact that Harry’s  muggle relatives weren’t exactly kind to him in his childhood.”</p>
<p>“Harry and I are on somewhat good terms, actually.  I didn’t know he was married with a kid on the way though.  That’s really surprising.  We write letters back and forth.  But the last one was around our birthdays.  I meant to write for Christmas and things just got crazy.  He saved my life when we were fifteen.  I was a right prat to him for years, but by the time he left, I think we were on good terms.  I mean, he will never willingly visit my parents ever again, but I think we’re okay.”</p>
<p>“Are we okay though?” Cho asked.  “Will you ever be able to forgive me?”</p>
<p>“I already have,” Dudley shrugged.  “I see your reasons for hiding the truth.  I don’t exactly approve of it and thank God you have  a conscience because I don’t know how I would have felt about my wife breaking this news to me instead of my fiancée.  I think I’m probably more concerned with the fact you dated my cousin than the fact you’re a witch.  You aren’t hiding anymore crazy secrets? “</p>
<p>“No,” Cho said softly.  “Just the one.”</p>
<p>“Who’s the better kisser?” Dudley jested, elbowing her.</p>
<p>Cho’s face flushed.  “Well considering I was crying up the River Thames when I kissed him, I think you’re easily the better kisser.  He was fifteen!”</p>
<p>“Ah, the inexperience of it all,” Dudley guffawed.  “Come on, I have to tease you.”</p>
<p>He wrapped Cho into his arms, snuggling his face into her neck.</p>
<p>“Don’t start crying now.  We’ve got to go get married.”</p>
<p>*|*|*</p>
<p>The wedding was short and sweet.  Their vows were even shorter.</p>
<p>“I, Cho Chang, take you, Dudley Vernon Dursley, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, from this day forward, forevermore.”</p>
<p>“I, Dudley Vernon Dursley, take you, Cho Chang, to be my lawfully wedding wife, to love and to cherish from this day forward, forevermore.”</p>
<p>“You may kiss your bride,” the justice told Dudley.</p>
<p>He pulled Cho into his arms, kissing her passionately.</p>
<p>*|*|*</p>
<p>They didn’t have time for a honeymoon.   Dudley wasn’t able to take off work and both he and Cho decided they would wait to tell his parents until after they had had time to acknowledge their happy news themselves.  An extended vacation certainly would have tipped the Dursleys off.</p>
<p>Dudley had called in sick to work for the wedding, the first time he had dared to in his two years’ tenure.  He and Cho spent the day in bed together.  Cho conjured dinner for them in bed between late-night lovemaking sessions and they slept off and on.  He was completely in awe of her and her magic.  So many things made sense now.  The disappearing papers at the train station, her ability to clean the house in record time, her ability to always beat him home although her commute was at least twice as long…</p>
<p>“Dudley, do you want children?” Cho asked, looking up at him.</p>
<p>“Eventually,” Dudley replied.  “I never really put a timeline on that sort of thing.  Just like I didn’t put a timeline on marriage.  I do know that I’d like to have more than one.  Being an only child was so lonely and I wouldn’t have grown up to be half as much of a prat had I had a sibling around that my parents actually treated well.”</p>
<p>“It’s so strange that you and Harry never really considered each other brothers, living together all those years…” Cho trailed off.</p>
<p>“I told you – it was impossible.  What about you? “</p>
<p>“I’d like children.  Maybe two or three?  I’m totally with you on the whole loneliness factor.  Hogwarts was like heaven for me growing up.  I was on the school Quidditch team – it’s like basketball on broomsticks but with three balls and three hoops on each side instead of one.   I was popular and I had friends.”</p>
<p>“I had friends at Smeltings, too,” Dudley replied.  “Not any I bothered to stay particularly friendly with.  They’re mostly all business acquaintances now.  I was fat until I was about fifteen and I started hitting the gym and not eating everything in sight.  So it was hard for me to make friends in the beginning.  I was bullied mercilessly.”</p>
<p>“That’s horrible,” Cho said sadly.  “I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>“Like I said, my parents gave me just about anything I ever wanted.  And if they didn’t, I was a right little arse about it.  Our children aren’t going to be a thing like the way I was when I grew up.”</p>
<p>He could see it, in his mind’s eye.  A little boy and a little girl with brown hair and their mother’s beautiful brown eyes.  Their children would be smart.  They would be loved.  They would be raised in a home with love and kindness.</p>
<p>He couldn’t believe that Cho loved him.  That she gave up everything in the magical world to marry him, to be part of his world.  </p>
<p>“Our children will be wizards too?” he asked her.</p>
<p>“Most likely, yes.  I’d like them to go to Hogwarts when they’re of age,” Cho said.  “That is, if they’ve any magic ability.”</p>
<p>“Hogwarts sounds like a much better school than Smeltings, that’s for certain,” Dudley said.  “I’d rather teach our kids to have fun and be creative rather than to be ruthless businesspeople.”</p>
<p>“We will support them in whatever they choose to do, Dudley.  We won’t force our parents’ ideals on them.  We won’t be perfect – there’s bound to be times where our own experiences shine through for better and for worse.  But as long as we try our best, everything will work out.  Have faith, love.”</p>
<p>“When do you want them?” Dudley asked.</p>
<p>“I’d like to be settled in a better job.  I’d like you to be out of Grunnings,” Cho said pointedly.  “That place is toxic.”</p>
<p>“What else am I supposed to do?  There’s not a single place I could work and still manage to make enough money to support a family,” Dudley said.  “I’d rather you not work if we’re going to have a family.”</p>
<p>“A woman can work and be a mother at the same time,” Cho said dismissively.</p>
<p>“I don’t want our children in daycare,” Dudley said firmly.  “Plus, can you imagine the cost of a nanny?  Could I get a job in the magic world?”</p>
<p>“As a muggle?” Cho asked, surprised.</p>
<p>“I’m just saying that as much as you wanted to leave the magic world behind, has it ever occurred to you that I want to leave everything here behind just as much?  If we have children and they have magic powers, do you think they’ll want to stay in the muggle world?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t think that far ahead,” Cho admitted.  “But I know you aren’t happy at Grunnings.  Maybe I can reach out to some old friends and ask them their thoughts?”</p>
<p>“Quietly,” Dudley warned her.  “I wouldn’t go around parading the fact that you just married Harry Potter’s cousin.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t do that anyway,” Cho said darkly.  “There are still many people who look down on witches who marry muggles.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Dudley asked, confused.  “Is there something bad about it?”</p>
<p>“Think about your parents’ reactions to me being of Korean and Chinese heritage.  I’m not white and they would have preferred you with someone they deemed suitable.  It’s the same thing in the wizarding world, although color isn’t that big of a deal because there’s so few wizards left.  Instead, it’s pureblood this, half-blood that, muggle-born this, Squib that – suffice it to say, it’s exhausting and I’d rather not step into that mess again if I can avoid it.”</p>
<p>“Have I told you lately that you’re incredibly intelligent and beautiful?” Dudley asked, awestruck.</p>
<p>“You can tell me that every single day,” Cho laughed.  “But seriously, let’s look and see what we can find on the job front.  You never know.  Maybe there’s something specific that they need muggles for without breaking the International Statute of Secrecy.”</p>
<p>“The – what?”</p>
<p>“Never mind,” Cho said, leaning in and kissing him.  “We should get some sleep if you have to work in the morning.”</p>
<p>Dudley pulled his wife closer, enjoying the feel of her soft skin against him.  He didn’t know how any of this would work out, but he had faith that it would.</p>
<p>It was time he reached back out to his cousin.  It had been a <i>very</i> long time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Lunch with the Potters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i> Dear Harry,<br/>
I know we haven’t talked since you moved out, but I kind of need some help.<br/>
I just got married.  I heard you’re married too.  Congratulations.  I hope she’s really nice and pretty.<br/>
Mum and Dad don’t know that we got married.  We eloped.  She’s not really their cup of tea and they’ve made quite clear that they don’t like her.  So I’m not really sure how to tell them that she’s not going anywhere.  At least I don’t live with them anymore.<br/>
I don’t want to go into details without talking to you in person.  But if you get this message via owl, I’m sure you can probably figure out the rest.<br/>
Talk to you soon,<br/>
Big D </i>
</p><p>Cho had told him they could use an owl, so it wasn’t necessary to know Harry’s exact address.  He had sent the letter off three days ago.  It had been three days since the wedding and no one other than he, Cho, the officiant and the random bloke that was standing out in the hall they had called for a witness knew that they were married.</p><p>This didn’t seem to bother Cho.  She was a bit freer with the use of her magic than she had been and every time she waved her wand, it amazed him.  The vacuum cleaner ran itself.  She would send objects flying gracefully toward her from across the room.  She could turn her wand into some sort of flashlight at night, too.</p><p>Magic wasn’t scary.  He felt like his parents had lied to him.  That or they were just ridiculously paranoid.  Cho had also mentioned that there were darker forms of magic out there, magic used to hurt people and to do bad things.  But the only bad thing that had happened to him was having a tail for a few days because his parents had upset a giant.  Well, and the candy that had made his tongue swell infinitely larger than its normal size.  And the dementor thing.  No one he knew had <i>died</i> or anything crazy.  Well, other than Harry’s parents.  And his mum and Harry’s mum were sisters.  So maybe that was it?  Although he did think that his mum had a strong dislike of magic that existed far before her sister’s untimely death.</p><p>They were sitting in their sitting room, watching the weatherman go over the week’s forecast when Dudley heard a slight tap at the window.  He looked up to see a large white owl pecking at the window.  He about jumped out of his skin.</p><p>Cho acted like it was just the most normal thing and opened the window.  The bird flew inside, landing on the back of the sofa, dropping an envelope on its way there.</p><p>“What’s an owl doing here?” Dudley asked, confusion rattling his brain.</p><p>“Well, when you sent the letter, did you expect a response?” Cho asked, picking the envelope up off of the floor.</p><p>“I didn’t know if I should or not.  But I put an address on the envelope so I expected him to send a response the normal way,” Dudley said, crossing his arms across his chest.</p><p>“You’re dealing with wizards,” Cho said, grinning at him.  “We don’t do anything the muggle way.  This is simply our normal.  He probably didn’t even think about it.”  She handed him the envelope.  “Are you going to see what he says?”</p><p>“I suppose,” Dudley said, taking the envelope from it and giving it an almost scared look.</p><p>“It’s not going to blow up on you, love.”  Cho looked practically giddy.</p><p>“Why are you so happy?” Dudley asked her.</p><p>“Just, I have a feeling he’s going to be more supportive than any of the rest of your family has been,” Cho replied, leaning in to give him a kiss on the cheek.  “You need some acknowledgement and happiness.  All people do.”</p><p>“Are you happy?” Dudley asked, concern filling him.  Cho didn’t have family to acknowledge this momentous occasion in her life.  She didn’t seem to have very many friends either.  At least, none he had personally met.</p><p>“I am,” she said.  “It’s an interesting twist to meld these two worlds, but I think we can do it just fine.”</p><p>Dudley looked back down at the letter and carefully opened it.</p><p>
<i> Dudley<br/>
I have to say that I'm quite surprised to hear from you, especially via owl.  How did you know how to reach me?<br/>
Thanks for the wedding well-wishes.  We've been married for quite some time, about a year and a half now.  Ginny is fantastic.  I've known her family for years.  What about your wife?<br/>
I'm sorry your parents are being difficult.  I can't imagine why they wouldn't like her.  As long as she treats you well -- that's the most important thing.<br/>
Ginny mentioned that we should get together.  It's been a very long three years since the war ended and things have finally calmed down.  We should meet up for lunch.  Would you be open to doing lunch at a cafe in London?<br/>
Send a message back with the owl.  Her name is Trudy.<br/>
Talk to you soon,<br/>
Harry</i>
</p><p>Dudley looked up at Cho in surprise.</p><p>“He wants to go to lunch.  At a café.  He didn’t mentioned when or any other details.  Would you be open to that?”</p><p>“Lunch with Harry and Ginny?”  Cho repeated.  “That would be nice, I think.  When do you want to go?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Dudley said, looking down and shuffling his feet.  “I didn’t think he would want to see me at all.”</p><p>“Let’s plan for this Friday evening,” Cho said.  “That way we can figure out what we’re going to tell your parents when they invite you over for dinner on Sunday.”</p><p>“You’d want to come?” Dudley asked, blinking in surprise.</p><p>“Well, you’re my husband, aren’t you?” she asked, her hands suddenly on her hips, her eyes blinking in remarkable defiance.  “Anywhere you go, I go.”</p><p>Dudley picked up a pen and hastily scrawled a message back to Harry.</p><p>*|*|*</p><p>They met for lunch at a small locally-owned café just off Tottenham Court Road in muggle London. </p><p>Dudley and Cho arrived a few minutes early and picked a small booth at the very back of the store.</p><p>Dudley felt like he had eaten live snakes for breakfast.  This was Harry’s world and he felt like he had no right to barge into it, demanding he do anything for him.</p><p>“It’s going to be just fine, dear,” Cho said reassuringly.  She held his hand under the table and gave it a quick squeeze of encouragement.</p><p>Dudley’s heart stopped as he looked up and saw a dark-haired man and his red-headed wife walk through the café.  She held what appeared to be a small bundle of blankets to her chest.  As they drew closer, Dudley could see a tuft of dark hair poking out from the top.  It was a baby.</p><p>Harry’s eyes grew wide when he caught sight of them at the table.  He nudged his wife and her eyes too grew wide – wider than his if that was possible.</p><p>“Dudley, you married Cho?!” Harry asked, gaping.</p><p>He felt light shaking next to him and he looked over to see Cho dissolving into a fit of laughter.  He couldn’t help but smile back up at Harry sheepishly.</p><p>“Good to see you,” he said.  “And yes, this is my wife, Cho.”</p><p>“I can see how <i>that <i>might be just a bit problematic,” Ginny said, taking a seat across from Cho.  </i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Just a small bit,” Harry agreed.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The two cousins pulled each other into a one-armed hug.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Aunt Petunia is going to have <i>kitten</i>,” Harry said happily. “You couldn’t have picked anyone better.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I think she already has,” Cho shrugged.  “She keeps calling me <i>Chew</i>.  And Vernon’s no better.  Dudley said when he told him my name, he asked if I was black.  And he kept bringing it up at dinner over and over again, how at least I’m not black?  Like he has a problem with black people?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Well, they don’t know she’s a witch, see?” Dudley said, running his hand through his hair.  “And you know how much they hate the m-word… they’d probably disown me over it.”  Dudley shivered at the thought.  He did love his parents.  They were just misguided.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Your parents disown you?” Harry asked, sounding incredulous.  “I seriously doubt that.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You know how they are though,” Dudley insisted.  “They’re never going to respect our marriage.  They’re never going to not cause problems.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"I have to ask -- how on earth did the two of you meet?" Harry questioned.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Well, I was running to work with some paperwork," Cho explained.  "I didn't want to Apparate because my boss had asked us not to Apparate straight into the pub.  Besides, I like taking the muggle train.  Anyway, I was running to catch the train because I was about to miss it."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"You <i>did</i> miss it.  I had just gotten to the train and all of a sudden, she barreled right into me.  Papers went everywhere."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Ginny erupted into laughter.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"So, I was <i>really</i> going to be late by then.  So I just gave him my number and asked him to call me.  I thought he was really handsome and he looked really nice all dressed up in his blazer and trousers..." Cho trailed off, blushing.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"And it was her eyes that caught my attention.  She looked up at me and I just knew there was something special about her..." Dudley said, looking over at Cho.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Ginny cleared her throat.  "Well, then.  That's gooey love stories for you.  Everyone has one."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"When did you actually tell him you were a witch?" Harry asked Cho.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"The day we got married," Cho said, shrugging.  "I wanted him to have an out if he wanted one."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"You didn't tell him until the day of your wedding?" Harry asked, thunderstruck.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"I didn't know how to break it to him!  You know his family!  If they hated me for being Asian, they certainly would hate me if they knew I was a witch!" she hissed.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"I wasn't mad," Dudley shrugged.  "More just surprised.  But I love her, so it's okay.  I understand why she didn't tell me.  And it's not like it's this huge deal.  It's not obvious or anything.  We can tell them on our own time."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Harry looked skeptical.  "I want to be a fly on the wall for <i>that</i> conversation.  Because you do realize you're going to have to tell them before you have toddlers using magic."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Speaking of toddlers, I need to see that baby,” Cho said, looking over at Ginny.  “He’s simply divine.  Look at that hair!”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Ginny smiled.  “James Sirius,” she said, pulling the newborn away from her chest slightly to show his face.  “Barely a week old and you know we aren’t getting any sleep.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m surprised you wanted to do lunch!  We could have come and seen you!” Cho said, shaking her head.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You named your kid Serious?” Dudley asked, looking at Harry.  Was he completely nuts?  Who named their kid <i>Serious?</i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“<i> Anyway, </i>”, Harry said, clearing his throat and getting the conversation back on topic. “You’re right.  They’re never <i>not</i> going to cause problems, as long as you let them.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Dudley frowned, not quite understanding.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Let’s take my mum for instance,” Ginny said, looking up from her son.  “First it was getting upset because I moved out and in with Harry when we weren’t even engaged yet.  Then it was that we weren’t getting married fast enough.  Once we made it down the aisle, she started pressuring us about having kids.  Now that James here, she’s already asking to come over every single day and babysit.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I kind of lost it when she started pestering us about the wedding,” Harry admitted.  “She went into full Bride-zilla mode.  She wanted to plan the entire thing.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You mean she cared more about the wedding than I did and she wasn’t the one getting married?” Ginny reminded her husband.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“So what did you do?” Dudley asked.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I told her that she had her chance to get married and have the wedding she wanted and this was my turn,” Ginny said, shrugging.  “When it came to having kids, I told her that unless she was invited to watch us try to have a baby, she could keep her nose out of it.  And now that he is born, I’m just telling her that I’m the one with the breastfeeding boobs and he needs me more than pretty much any other family member.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Dudley could feel his cheeks reddening.  But he could see Ginny’s point.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“So basically, you’re saying that they had the chance to choose each other to marry and… and… this was my chance to choose Cho?” he asked, feeling flustered.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Exactly,” Ginny said comfortingly.  “It’s hard the first few times you do it, but it gets easier.  Just tell them you want them to be part of your lives, but it needs to be on your terms.  Once you have children, they’ll realize that they will actually need to follow your rules if they want to see their grandkids.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“That does actually require that you have a spine, Dudley,” Harry said.  “You actually have to stand up to them and follow through with what you say.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Dudley paled.  Stand up?  To his Mum and Dad?  He had never done that.  Not once in his 20 years of living had he done that.  What would his parents say if he told them that if they didn’t respect Cho, he wouldn’t have a relationship with them?  They certainly wouldn’t be happy about it.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He looked over at Cho who looked back at him.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You can do it, dear,” she said reassuringly.  “I know you can.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Think of it this way,” Harry said, tenting his hands in front of him.  “If your parents told you to put one of your kids in a cupboard under the stairs because they could do magic and told you to give the other one two bedrooms because they were a Squib, could you?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m guessing a Squib is someone who can’t do magic?” Dudley asked.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Precisely,” Ginny said, narrowing her eyes.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I mean, I don’t think I could do that.  That wouldn’t exactly be fair would it?” Dudley asked, looking at his cousin and feeling guilty.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“If they asked you to do that, how would that make you feel?” Harry questioned him.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Well, bad, I guess?” Dudley said, feeling unsure of himself.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Bad? You guess?” Ginny rolled her eyes.  “I’m sorry, but I feel bad for your kids if that’s your answer.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Ginny, that’s not helpful,” Harry chided her.  “Would you do it?” he asked Dudley.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Of course not,” Dudley said.  “I wouldn’t let them push me into doing that to a kid.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Harry nodded. “Well, if you wouldn’t let them push you into doing that, then you shouldn’t let them push you into anything else, either,” Harry said.  “You tell them that you went and married Cho, tell them you only want their blessing for it and for them to welcome their new daughter-in-law into the family – ”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“And if they say one negative bit about it, then you leave immediately without exchanging another word with them.  The more times it happens, the more they’ll get the picture,” Ginny finished.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Dudley was impressed.  How did Harry and Ginny know so much?</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Congratulations, by the way,” Ginny said.  “Cho’s a great catch.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Very impressive,” Harry said.  “Who would have thought you’d have a thing for muggles?” he teased, looking over at Cho.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Cho turned pink once more.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Dudley’s amazing,” she said.  “He really loves me.  And I think he’s wonderful.  He works hard and he really isn’t much like his family at all.  He’s kind and sweet.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Dudley felt himself turning vibrantly red.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Well, I’m glad you’re both happy,” Harry said, turning to his wife.  “Everyone should have as good of a match as we do.  I’m so glad you didn’t marry a Marge.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Dudley choked.  “Never!”  Marge had never come to visit again after Harry had blown her up when they were thirteen.  And secretly, Dudley was grateful.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The two couples ordered their food and sat and caught up with the events of the last three years of each other’s lives.  Cho held baby James and she and Ginny talked gossip and womanly things while Harry versed Dudley in the basics of the magical world.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>All too soon their time together was up.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Promise you’ll write me?” Dudley asked his cousin.  “I’ll need support to get through all this with Mum and Dad and you understand all of it better than anyone.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“How about you write me after dinner on Sunday and let me know how things went?” Harry asked.  “I have faith that everything will work out how it is meant to.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Dudley nodded.  Harry wrapped Dudley into a one-armed hug while Ginny and Cho smiled at each other.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>And just like that, Dudley felt like he had an ally, someone he could lean on.  He hadn’t remembered the last time he felt as much support and kindness in his life.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>At last, he had family in his corner.  At last, he didn’t feel alone.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Very Dursleyish Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Sunday once more.</p><p>Cho sat at her vanity in the corner of the bedroom she shared with Dudley, comparing two lipstick colors.  <i>A conservative nude or a bold red?</i>  she thought to herself.  The bold red would certainly stand out and make a statement, but she wondered if it would put Mrs. Dursley off even more and make the night increasingly difficult.</p><p>She stood up, pulling her dressing gown closer around her bosom, sighing.  She looked over at her closet.  She had the same East-Asian inspired dress she had worn at the last fiasco of a dinner.  That was definitely out.  She also had a simple pale blue dress she had worn to her Hogwarts graduation under her dark blue Ravenclaw graduation robes.  It had a scoop neckline and long sleeves and a full three-tiered skirt.  The nude lipstick would work well with it.</p><p>Cho looked up to see Dudley standing in the doorway.</p><p>“You okay, love?” he asked, coming over to give her a peck on the cheek.</p><p>“About as okay as I think I’ll be today,” she sighed.  She looked down at her left hand where the simple solitaire diamond sat nestled next to her single gold wedding band.  “They won’t be happy.”</p><p>“Cho, if I was especially worried about their happiness, I wouldn’t have married you,” he shrugged.  “Eventually, I had to put that away and focus on my own needs.  I need to worry about what’s best for <i>us</i>. “</p><p>Cho sighed once more and turned toward the closet to grab the simple blue dress off of its hanger.  This was far too complicated.</p><p>“Think of this as a formality more than anything,” Dudley continued.  “We are simply informing them that we are married and intend to have our own family someday.  We intend to love and support each other.”</p><p>“And at what point do we tell them I’m a witch?” Cho asked, turning around fiercely.  “At what point do you step in when they start calling me a freak and whatever other names they can think of?”</p><p>“I’m not going to let that happen,” Dudley said fervently.  “We aren’t going to tell them tonight at any rate.  I think my Dad would have a heart attack.”</p><p>“So we’ll tell them when we buy our first home?  Or when I’m pregnant?  Or when we have a baby?  Or maybe at the baby’s first birthday party?”  Cho was becoming more hysterical by the moment.  She couldn’t control herself.  “Or maybe when our children do something crazy – which, by the way, they will inevitably do.”</p><p>“We can just tell them that we are sending the children to St. Brutus’s Center for Incurably Criminal Boys,” Dudley offered.  </p><p>Cho’s jaw dropped and she closed it again before opening it once more to tell Dudley where to shove his – </p><p>“Love, I’m kidding!  I promise!”  Dudley said hurriedly.  “I would never – “</p><p>“I certainly hope you would never say such a thing,” Cho said coldly.</p><p>There was very pregnant pause before Dudley sat down on the bed next to Cho.</p><p>“Do you really want to rip the band-aid off and tell them tonight?” he asked quietly.</p><p>“Would you?” Cho asked, appraising him up and down for the slightest hint of reticence.</p><p>“I would,” he said softly.  “If you wanted me to.  I just don’t want to make this situation harder on you than I’m sure it already is.  I know dinner last time was traumatic and I don’t want to put you through all of this at once.”</p><p>“I’m stronger than I look,” Cho said, thinking of Cedric.  She had never told Dudley about Cedric.</p><p>“But you don’t have to be,” Dudley said, cupping her cheek.  She felt a tear slide down her face and Dudley wiped it away.  “I know I might not always say the right thing or do the right thing, but I love you.  I want to be a better man for you.  I want to be who you’ve always wanted.”</p><p>“Dudley,” Cho started.  “I’m not quite sure how to tell you this, but I probably should.”</p><p>Dudley pulled away and Cho quickly started talking before he could take what she was saying the wrong way.</p><p>“I was in high school.  I was fifteen and head over heels in love with this boy.  His name was Cedric.  There was a contest at school.  Cedric was chosen to represent our school.  The contest was very dangerous and well…” she trailed off, realizing she didn’t need to give Dudley all the details.  He would get the point well enough.  “Cedric <i>died</i>, Dudley.   He died after promising me he would never leave.  That’s why I decided that being with someone in the magical world was just too dangerous.  With you, I don’t have to worry about those things.  With you, I have an escape from all of it.  I can be part of it if I want to be, but when I want out and when things become too hard, I can escape to the muggle world with you.”</p><p>Dudley was silent.  He looked conflicted.</p><p>“I’m sorry you had to go through that,” he said finally.  “That sounds terrible.”</p><p>“It was terrible,” she replied.  “Because we were so young.  But going through all of this and coming out the other side… Cedric’s father was very pushy and constantly wanted him to be the best.  He pushed him very very hard.  And honestly, had I grown up and married Cedric, I would have experienced many of the same problems that you experience with your parents.  You see, Cedric was an only child just like you.  Despite growing up in the magical world, the two of you had very similar experiences.”</p><p>Dudley was clearly at a loss for words.</p><p>“I’m saying that I can do whatever is needed,” Cho said quietly.  “We can tell them tonight and if they don’t ever want to see us again, then that’s on them.  But there is absolutely no way this is your fault, Dudley.  There is nothing that you could ever do that would warrant them not loving you.  You’re their only son.”</p><p>Dudley nodded.  “Would you prefer to tell them or shall I?”</p><p>“I think I know just the perfect way to break the news,” Cho said, feeling inspired.</p><p>*|*|*</p><p>They arrived at the Dursleys’ promptly at six o’clock as always.  </p><p>Dudley and Cho walked up the front garden.  As Dudley opened the front door, she stood behind him, twisting her engagement ring around her finger nervously.</p><p>Dudley took her hand and led her through the front hall into the kitchen.</p><p>“Good evening Mum, Dad,” Dudley greeted his parents.</p><p>Petunia was at her usual place at the kitchen stove, putting the final touches on what appeared to be a beef stew.  Vernon sat in the sitting room behind his large desk with his newspaper in front of his face.</p><p>“Good evening, Diddy!” Petunia gasped, putting her ladle on a tray next to the stove before hurrying over to wrap Dudley into a tight hug.  Over his shoulder, she spotted Cho.</p><p>“Oh, I didn’t expect you to bring <i>Chew!</i>” she exclaimed. </p><p>Vernon looked up from his paper and grunted and immediately raised it back up in front of his face.</p><p>“It’s been a while since I’ve visited,” Cho said, giving Petunia a slight smile.  “I hope you’ve been well.”</p><p>“Very well,” Petunia replied.  She went over to the cabinet and pulled out another set of dinnerware.  “Dudley, will you please set a place at the table for your girlfriend?”</p><p>“Sure,” Dudley said, taking the dinnerware from his mother and heading over to the table.  </p><p>“May I help you with anything?” Cho asked politely.</p><p>“I think I’m just about finished actually,” Petunia said, going back over to the stove and turning it off.</p><p>Cho looked around.  The Dursley home was just as immaculate as it had been upon her prior visit.  Everything was neat and orderly and had its precise location.  There was not a spot of dirt anywhere or a single item out of place.  It would have been impressive if it weren’t so  <i>terrifying</i>.</p><p>Cho took a seat next to Dudley.  She looked up as Mr. Dursley got up from his seat in the sitting room with a loud groan and came over to the kitchen table.</p><p>“Would you mind bringing out the brandy, Petunia?” he called to his wife.</p><p>“Certainly, dear,” Petunia responded cheerily.</p><p>Cho continued twisting her wedding ring under the table, looking sideways at Dudley who was staring at his plate quietly.</p><p>Petunia brought over the heaping bowl of beef stew and then hurried back over to bring over some dinner rolls and butter.  She returned for a third time with the brandy and a few glasses and sat down next to her husband.</p><p>“So, how have you been, Dudley?” she asked her son cheerfully.  “Your father tells me that things have been quite busy at work!”</p><p>“Very busy,” Dudley echoed.  </p><p>“Tomorrow will be quite the event!”  Vernon chucked.  “What with Ike Peterson coming with a new order and all!  A spot of brandy, son?” he offered Dudley.</p><p>Dudley nodded and took the glass from his father with his left hand, placing it at the table.</p><p>“What’s that on your hand, dear?” Petunia asked, her smile faltering.</p><p>Vernon and Dudley caught each other’s eye and Vernon slowly started turning purple.</p><p>Petunia and Cho looked from father to son before Petunia spoke up.</p><p>“Perhaps it’s a purity ring, Vernon,” she offered.  “Lots of kids have them these days.”</p><p>“Actually,” Cho said, feeling sorry for Dudley who looked like a deer caught in oncoming headlights.  “It’s not. “  She pulled her left hand out from under the table and cupped Dudley’s large fist.</p><p>Vernon let out a string of expletives.</p><p>“You bloody well did <i>NOT</i>,” he roared, “go ELOPE with HER!”  He stood up and the whole table shook.</p><p>“She has a name,” Dudley said softly.  He looked at his mother.  “And it isn’t <i>Chew</i> either,” he added, looking over at his mother.</p><p>“She’s pregnant, Vernon.  She has to be,” Petunia said quickly.  “That’s the only reason Dudley would go and do something like this.  Because she trapped him!”</p><p>Cho had had enough.  “If we could all please stop talking about me like I’m not even sitting right here, that would be great,” she snapped.  “And if your first grandchild was on the way, getting married would not be how we would break the news.”</p><p>Petunia looked like she had been slapped.</p><p>“Why would you go and do this?” Petunia asked her son.  “Dudley, why?”</p><p>“Maybe because I found a woman who completes my soul,” Dudley replied.  “Maybe because I found someone who truly makes me happy and you two can’t seem to support the fact that I’m in love with her and I don’t want to spend a single day apart from her.”</p><p>“But getting <i>married</i> to a girl you’ve only known a few weeks is never the answer!” Vernon huffed.  “I’m so disappointed in you.”</p><p>Clearly this stung Dudley who scooted back in his seat.</p><p>“How can you be disappointed in him?” Cho asked, standing up.  Even standing, she barely reached Mr. Dursley’s enormous height.  “He’s done nearly everything you’ve ever asked him to.  He’s worked for the company you wanted him to, in the position you wanted him in, even though he hasn’t the least bit of interest in doing so – all because he has been spent his entire life afraid of failing you!  His whole life has been in your footsteps!  Have you even bothered to ask him if that’s what he wanted?”</p><p>Vernon and Petunia looked at each other, dumbfounded.</p><p>“Well, of course, Diddy wants to be just like his father!” Petunia cried.</p><p>“But  I don’t,” Dudley said quietly.</p><p>The silence was deafening.  Cho sat down, feeling awkward once more.</p><p>She spoke up after a good thirty seconds of silence.</p><p>“And by the way, I’m a witch, too.  So if you needed more reason to hate me, there it is.”</p><p>Petunia got up from the table, hands shaking and ran out the back door to the back garden, tears in her eyes.  Vernon glared at Dudley before getting up to follow his wife.</p><p>Once they were alone, Dudley looked over at Cho.  </p><p>“Well, love, that was a hell of a time to break <i> that</i> particular news,” he sighed.</p><p>“Well, you did say that we should rip the band-aid off all at once?” she asked, shrugging.  “They didn’t seem to be taking the marriage news very well.  But at least they aren’t here to yell at us some more.”</p><p>Dudley buried his head in his hands.</p><p>It was about ten minutes later before Vernon and Petunia came back into the house.  Petunia sat at the back door while Vernon stood in the center of the kitchen.</p><p>“Now I’m going to talk and you’re going to listen,” Vernon said.  “I don’t want any interruptions until I’ve said my piece.”</p><p>Dudley nodded and Cho simply shrugged.</p><p>“We have been put through sixteen years of torture having a – a – wizard under this roof.  I’ve been put through more owls and curses and people falling through my fireplace and people evacuating my family in the dead of night because of you lot!  I’m not doing it again!  I’m not!  Petunia’s own sister was a weirdo just like the rest of them, coming home from school and turning teapots into frogs and bloody hell who knows what else!  Dudley, if you choose to associate with these people, I don’t know that we can continue a relationship with you – you’ve seen how your mother reacts every single time her sister’s name is mentioned.  Do you really want her to feel that way about you?”</p><p>Dudley was shaking madly with rage. It took him quite some time to find his voice but once he did, it was formidable.</p><p>“MY WIFE – IS – NOT – A – WEIRDO!” he bellowed.  “Mum, look, I know that your relationship with your sister was never the best, although you never exactly told me why.  Maybe it was a personality issue.  Maybe you were sad that you lost your parents and her soon after.  But you’ve never given Cho a chance.  You can’t even care to get her name right!”</p><p>“The thing is,” Cho said softly.  “One day, you <i>are</i> going to have grandchildren.  And more than likely, those grandchildren will be witches or wizards.  How can you choose to alienate your entire family based off their abilities?  Do you really want to grow old just to be lonely?”</p><p>“Why can’t Dudley just choose someone <i>else</i>?” Vernon asked, folding his arms.  “Did you put some kind of voodoo love potion on him?”</p><p>“I absolutely did not,” Cho said defiantly. </p><p>“I love Cho,” Dudley said, standing up.  “I love her because of who she is.  And I loved her far before I ever knew she was a witch.  I love her for what she believes in, how strong she is, and how amazing she is for coming here to try to build a relationship with you lot even though you keep rejecting her.   And if you refuse her, you’re refusing me too.”</p><p>Petunia got up and headed up the stairs toward their bedroom, not looking back at either Dudley or Cho.</p><p>“Now you’ve gone and upset your mother,” Vernon grimaced.  “I think you should go.”</p><p>“Gladly,” Dudley said darkly.  “Think about what I said, Dad.  You only get so many chances to make things right.”  He took Cho’s hand and practically pulled her out the door.</p><p>“Well, that was an abysmal failure,” Cho said once they got outside.</p><p>“You think?” Dudley sighed.  “I knew this would be bad, but I thought that they would at least come around once they realized we were married.  I forgot about the ring though.  I should have taken it off.”</p><p>“No,” Cho said, shaking her head emphatically.  “You did exactly the right thing.  Leaving it on was exactly what needed to happen.  We can’t tiptoe our lives around everyone else for the rest of forever.”</p><p>“I know we can’t,” Dudley sighed.  </p><p>They headed back to their car.  Dudley started it and slowly drove down the street out of the neighborhood.</p><p>“Dudley,” Cho asked, her mind swimming full of thoughts she was trying to un-stick from one another.</p><p>“Mhmn?” he grunted, coming to a stop at a red light.</p><p>“I’d like to take you to the wizarding world,” she said.  “I know that we’re a long ways off from ever meeting my parents since I’m not talking to them, but I’d like you to see Diagon Alley.”</p><p>Dudley looked over at her, his eyes wide with an emotion that was more like excitement mixed with terror.</p><p>“Are you sure?” he asked, his voice shaking slightly.</p><p>“I think it’s the best way for you to really gain an appreciation for the wizarding world, for Harry… and for me,” she said.  “I’d like to correct some assumptions that you may have had from your upbringing.  I think it’s about time.”</p><p>Smiling at the terrified expression on Dudley’s face, Cho placed a hand over his as the light turned green and he accelerated.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Diagon Alley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dudley woke up nauseated.  </p><p>The sheer amount of anxiety and trepidation he felt had resulted in a feeling much like small frogs hopping in his chest.  He couldn't breathe properly.</p><p>Cho had breakfast ready by the time he made it downstairs, trying to keep his jitters under control.  Every noise seemed far louder than usual, from the ticking of the clock to the sounds the pigeons made from the roof next door.  He stepped out onto the balcony to get some air while Oreo made her way between his legs, purring contentedly.</p><p>It was barely spring, the cold March air biting at his nose.</p><p>"Dudley, breakfast is ready!"  Cho called.</p><p>Normally, the smell of the plump sausages on his plate would make his mouth water in anticipation, not as if he was about to upswallow.</p><p>"Darling, you look a bit green about the gills.  Are you sure we should venture out today?"  Cho asked, looking at him oddly.</p><p>"I'm quite fine," Dudley replied, taking a large breath to calm himself.  Clearly, everything would indeed be fine.  It's not as if he would walk out of this Diagonally place with a tail or anything.  And even <i>if</i> such a thing were to happen, Cho would be able to put him right very quickly and painlessly.</p><p>"Really, Dudley, it won't be awful," Cho said, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek.  "I promise.  Harry and Ginny were going to meet us there.  Harry said that he absolutely musn't miss your first visit to Diagon Alley.  He never thought this day would come."</p><p>"Neither did I," Dudley mumbled, taking a swig of orange juice. He could just imagine Harry making fun of him -- this did not sound fun one bit.  "Alright then.  Should I fetch the car?"</p><p>"Sweetheart, you haven't even touched your breakfast," Cho said, looking rather dismayed.  "Shouldn't you eat first?"</p><p>"I figure the less I eat, the less likely I am to get sick," Dudley said, another wave of nausea passing over him.  "I can't believe I'm actually doing this."</p><p>With a wave of her wand, Cho covered Dudley's plate and sent it to the refrigerator. </p><p>*|*|*</p><p>They arrived at a little bookstore on Charing Cross Road.  Dudley parked the car and looked over at the bookstore skeptically.</p><p>"That's where we're going?" he asked.</p><p>"Actually, no,"  Cho said.  "We're going to the little pub next door."</p><p>"There's no pub next door to -- " he broke off, looking up once more to prove Cho wrong.  He had been here a million times, he was sure of it.  And suddenly, there was a small, grubby little sign sticking out of the wall between the bookstore and the record store.  As far as he had always remembered, there had only been a blank wall there.  But the sign looked just as old as the wall and this didn't quite compute to Dudley.  He shook his head and looked up at the wall again.</p><p>"I know, you couldn't see it before until I told you it was there," Cho said.  "Muggles can't see it due to the International Statute of Secrecy.  But since we're married and I told you, you can see it now."</p><p>"I see," Dudley said shortly.  He knew this would just be the first of many strange things he would encounter today.  </p><p>Cho moved to get out of the car and Dudley felt frozen to his seat.  She shut the car door and walked around to his side.  </p><p>"Are you getting out?" she asked, her eyes twinkling with amusement.</p><p>"Oh, y-yes," he stuttered, feeling like a blundering idiot.</p><p>He got out of the car and cleared his throat.  "Shall we?" he asked, offering her his arm.</p><p>She smiled and they walked toward the building.</p><p>As they passed through the entrance, Dudley could see a large variety of strangely dressed people.  None of them looked at him, but Cho waved to a few people she very clearly knew, including a round-faced blonde woman behind the bar.</p><p>"Hello, Hannah!" she called.</p><p>"Hi, Cho!  Who have you brought with you today?" she asked, looking over at Dudley.</p><p>"This is my husband, Dudley," Cho introduced them.  "Dudley, this is Hannah.  She went to school with Harry and I."</p><p>"Oh, you know Harry?" Hannah asked brightly.  "He and Ginny are here."  She looked over the crowd.  "Right over there in the corner," she nodded. </p><p>"He's my cousin,"  Dudley said, feeling embarrassed.</p><p>Hannah's eyes widened.  "I didn't realize that he had ."</p><p>Dudley turned pink.  </p><p>"Harry and Dudley have always been close," Cho said, stretching the truth a breaking point. </p><p>"We should go say hello," Dudley said, anxious to get away from this Hannah woman.  </p><p>Cho waved to Hannah as Dudley pulled her toward Harry and Ginny who were sitting next to a pram that clearly contained their infant son.  They both looked much less exhausted than they had the previous time they had met.</p><p>"Hello, Dudley, Cho," Ginny said, smiling at them both warmly.</p><p>"So, how ya feeling, Dudley?" Harry asked casually.  </p><p>"A bit out of my element," Dudley mumbled, feeling completely foolish.  </p><p>"I'd say," Cho said, massaging her arm.  "He totally yanked me away as soon as I mentioned your name."</p><p>"Everyone seems to know you," Dudley said.  "I mean, I know you're famous here and all, but I'm just not used to all of this."</p><p>"Famous Harry Potter and all that?" Harry said.  "Yeah, it makes me uncomfortable too."</p><p>"The Savior of the Wizarding World!" Ginny exclaimed dramatically.  "This is the first time we've really been out in Diagon Alley with the baby, so I'm sure there will be wizarding press everywhere.  They're already referring to him as the Prince of the Wizarding World."</p><p>"I wish they wouldn't," Harry said, looking down at James who was sleeping soundly.  "I don't want his life being as complicated as mine was.  He should have as normal a childhood as we can give him."</p><p>"Sounds like a rather unfortunate problem to have," Dudley said, thankful he had some sort of anonymity here.</p><p>"Just a bit," Harry said, rising from his seat.  He waved at Hannah who was still over by the bar.  "Shall we?" he asked, venturing toward a door that appeared to lead to a courtyard beyond.  "I can't wait to see Dudley's reaction over there."</p><p>Dudley's stomach flipped once more.  Moving forward already?  But he wasn't ready to move forward to something new just yet.</p><p>"Might want to give Dudley some Pepper-Up Potion," Ginny said, eyeballing Dudley.  "He looks a bit peaky."</p><p>"We've been having this problem all morning.  I didn't force him here, but he's been green all day," she said.  She reached into her bag and pulled out a small orange vial.  "Side effects include steam coming out of your ears, but this should make you feel right in just a second."</p><p>She held out the vial to him.  </p><p>"Steam coming out of my ears?" he asked, horrified.  "You want me to <i>drink</i> this?"</p><p>"I promise, you'll feel better," she insisted.  "Don't you trust me?"</p><p>Dudley really couldn't argue with her.  He took the small vial from her hand, uncorked it, and downed it in one drink.  It tasted of cinnamon and burned briefly going down his throat before a rather pleasant fizzing sensation occurred somewhere around the bottom of his esophagus.  It completely replaced his nausea.  His eyes widened as he looked up at Cho.</p><p>"Better?" she asked, reaching over to squeeze his hand.</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>"Let's head on out," Harry said.  Ginny pushed the pram forward and the quartet headed toward the exit.</p><p>They stepped into a small courtyard barely big enough for the four of them and the pram.  Harry stepped forward and pulled out his wand, rapping it smartly on the brick wall in front of them.  </p><p>Suddenly, bricks started swiveling and moving out of the way as a large archway opened up.  Dudley ran for cover toward the bench along the opposite wall, his hands over his head, his heart beating wildly.  </p><p>Harry and Ginny erupted into laughter.</p><p>Cho rushed over to his side.  "Dudley, sweetheart.  It's okay.  It's okay," she said reassuringly.  "That's just the wall opening to let us through."</p><p>"I thought -- " Dudley wheezed, his chest feeling tight with anxiety, "that the -- the wall -- was going to come crashing down on us or something."</p><p>"Of course not," Cho said, her brown eyes on him quite seriously.  "I would never let something like that happen.  Don't you trust me?"</p><p>"Implicity," Dudley replied, drawing himself up off the bench.  "Just -- please -- warn me next time?"</p><p>"I will," Cho promised.  She glared at Harry and Ginny who were both snickering with amusement.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Harry choked.  "I just -- I've waited nine very long years to see Dudley's reaction to Diagon Alley.  This was so much better than I ever would have imagined."</p><p>"Well, Harry, I'm sure that you would have been rather embarrased if people laughed at you your very first visit to Diagon Alley too!" Cho snapped.</p><p>Harry sobered up rather quickly.</p><p>"You're right, " he said solemnly.  "I'm sorry, Big D."</p><p>"Nothing to be sorry about," Dudley said sheepishly.  "You've earned the right to laugh at me all you want."</p><p>He looked through the archway to see an explosion of color.  People in different coloured robes milled around bright shops in each and every direction with a large, white marbled building at the very end.  To his right was a garish orange and blue building with a redhead he vaguely recognized in a top-hat poking out, pronouncing "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."  Various other signs were visible in the distance -- Ollivander's Fine Wands -- The Daily Prophet -- Flourish and Blotts -- Madam Malkin's Robes for Fine Occasions -- Magical Menagerie -- </p><p>"It's something else, isn't it?"  Harry asked.</p><p>"There's just so much here!" Dudley breathed.  "This is amazing."</p><p>"It must be something else, to see it for the first time," Cho said, looking over at him with a huge smile etched over her face.   "I definitely need to go to Flourish and Blotts to get a couple of new books for the kitchen at home.  And Harry, you should take him into Quality Quidditch Supplies.  I'm sure he'd find the new Firebolt 2 absolutely worth seeing."</p><p>"Don't forget the Pygmy Puffs in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.  Dudley looks like he would love one," Ginny piped up from behind the pram.  "Ron's in there today though, so I'll head over and make sure he knows to keep his fat trap shut."</p><p>"A Pygmy Puff?" Dudley asked, feeling rather interested.  "What's that?"</p><p>"Only the cutest, most adorable, fluffiest little thing in the world," Ginny said, her face growing bright.  "I have one.  His name is Arnold."</p><p>"Is it a pet?" Dudley asked, still not comprehending.</p><p>"Yes," Cho said.  "But I'm not sure Oreo would be kind to one," she said, shrugging.  "We'd have to have a little home for one if we were to get one."</p><p>"Oh, but you must!" Ginny exclaimed.  Cho followed Ginny toward the building with the redheaded man sticking out of it.</p><p>Harry and Dudley really had no choice but to follow.</p><p>As they entered the shop, Dudley cringed at the bright colors inside as well as outside.  The bright orange and purple walls clashed horribly.  Standing high up above them on the landing of a round staircase were two men.  Dudley recognized them, but he had no idea who they were, other than the fact he knew they were related to Ginny by their flaming red hair.</p><p>"Dudley, this is Ron and George," Ginny piped up.  "Two of my older brothers."</p><p>"Do my eyes deceive me?" the one called George voiced.  "Little brother, is that who I think it is?"</p><p>"Dudley Dursley?" The one called Ron looked like he had been clubbed over the head.  "What on earth brings you to this fine establishment of all places?"</p><p>"I -- well -- I -- uh --" Dudley couldn't find words to answer the question.</p><p>"Dudley married Cho," Ginny said simply.  "Cho wanted to bring him to Diagon Alley today."</p><p>"Dudley -- married -- CHO?" Ron choked.</p><p>"Well, that's quite the match!" George said, looking quite giddy.  "I imagine your parents are just thrilled!"</p><p>"Oh, don't even bother with them," Ginny said, rolling her eyes and taking Dudley by the elbow gently.  "Come over here and see the Pygmys."</p><p>Dudley followed her lead over to the corner of the shop, where a small cage housed Pygmy Puffs -- little rolling balls of fur, pink and purple in colour.</p><p>Ginny pulled out a purple one and handed him to Dudley.</p><p>Dudley had never felt something so soft in his entire life.  The Pygmy Puff made a purring sound, somewhere between the sound of a cat and a bird and snuggled into the space between his neck and his cheek.  He couldn't help but smile.</p><p>"They're so sweet!" he cooed at the Pygmy Puff.  He turned around and looked at Cho.</p><p>"Can we have one?" he asked her.</p><p>"Well, the look on your face is absolutely adorable, love.  How can I say no to that?" she laughed.</p><p>"They really do better in pairs," George said.  He had come down from his perch at the top of the staircase.  The males are purple and the females are pink.  Generally, you wouldn't want to get one of each because they breed super fast unless you have one of them sterilized."</p><p>"Breeding super fast isn't always a bad thing," Ron joked, coming down the stairs behind George. "Harry and Ginny are experts on that."</p><p>"Oh, shut up, you dolt," Ginny snapped.</p><p>"Should we get two then?" Dudley  asked Cho.</p><p>"Sure," Cho replied.  "Two purple ones."  She leaned down and picked up another purple Pygmy Puff and it nestled into her shoulder just as the first had Dudley's.</p><p>"Feel free to pick some tricks up for your new in-laws as well," Ron sniggered.  "U-No-Poo is great!  It'll keep them backed up for days."</p><p>Dudley's eyes widened in shock.  Surely it didn't really cause --   </p><p>"We aren't here for that today," Cho said firmly.  "Although I'll let you know if that changes."  She dropped some wizarding gold into George's hand for the Pygmy Puffs.  He handed it back to her.</p><p>"Keep it.  Consider them wedding gifts.  After all, you're practically family now," George smirked.</p><p>"Do you want to head over to Flourish and Blotts now?" Ginny asked Cho.  "There really are some great cookbooks over there."</p><p>"Sure," Cho said enthusiastically.</p><p>The two women headed out of the shop.  Harry and Dudley followed them once more.</p><p>"It's rather strange how chummy they seem to be," Harry told Dudley, shaking his head.  "Ginny used to not like Cho, her being my ex-girlfriend and all.  Something about them both being married now must have changed all of that."</p><p>Dudley didn't know what to say.  He trudged along the street, taking in all the various sights and sounds.  They entered the little bookstore with its vast windows and found Ginny and Cho in the cooking section.  Cho's nose was buried in a book as she sat on a stool while Ginny was kneeling down on her knees looking at titles on the second shelf from the bottom.</p><p>"This recipe looks absolutely divine," Cho was telling Ginny.</p><p>The cookbook cover had a picture of a lady holding a large bowl on the cover.  But that's not what frightened Dudley the most.  The lady's arm was moving -- she was mixing the bowl's ingredients with a large smile on her face.</p><p>Dudley backed away from Cho and looked over at the various other books.  Every single book had a moving image on it.</p><p>Dudley elbowed Harry.  "Is that --er -- <i>normal?</i>  The pictures -- they're <i>moving</i>."  He hoped his voice didn't come out as shrilly as it sounded.</p><p>"Welcome to the wizarding world, Dudley," Harry replied, clearly amused.  "This is only the beginning."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Breaking Point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spring turned into summer.  </p><p>Cho was late.  Really late.</p><p>She was flipping through a calendar on Dudley's cell phone, peering at it through the small colored screen.  She was at least a month late.  Between all the stress she and Harry had been through, securing Dudley a new job with the Muggle Liasion office at the Ministry of Magic, and the stress of keeping Dudley <i>calm</i> enough to not only take on the position, but to do well at it, her monthly visitor was about the last thing on her mind.  She looked up from the phone, watching the Pygmy Puffs, Ziggy and Dash, snoozing in their cage as she mulled things over.</p><p>She and Dudley had talked about having a family, but those conversations were always about the far away as-yet-to-be-determined future, not something they had even considered to be a <i>now</i> thing.  There had been times where she and Dudley hadn't had been as careful as they should have, times where they had been in the moment and Dudley hadn't pulled out as fast as he should have.  Plus, there was that time a while back, where they had both had a bit too much to drink following the complete fiasco that had been Dudley's birthday dinner and had collapsed into bed.  She hadn't remembered the events that had followed the next morning when she finally woke up with a hangover from hell.</p><p>She needed to take a test.  She was terrified that she already knew the answer.</p><p>Cho had called into work, advising that she was ill and wouldn't be making it in that day.  She waited for Dudley to leave for the Ministry before Apparating to Potter Manor.  She knew Harry would be at work in Auror Training and she really wanted to speak to Ginny alone.</p><p>Ginny was quite green when she answered the door , still in her dressing gown with her ponytail askew, looking Cho up and down in surprise.</p><p>"Cho!  What are you doing here?" she asked.  "Godric, I sound awful.  Not that you aren't welcome -- it's just, you know, a surprise."</p><p>"I normally would have called first, but my Patronus is a bit rusty," Cho admitted, feeling completely idiotic.</p><p>"That's okay.  Come on in," Ginny said, opening the door wide.</p><p>Cho entered the foyer and followed Ginny into the sitting room, seeing little six-month-old James sitting on the floor, playing with a little figure of his mother on a broomstick.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Cho asked Ginny.  "Usually, you're so you know, put together."  She cringed, knowing how awful that sounds.</p><p>"Okay?" Ginny scoffed.  "No, not really.  Harry and I planned for me to return from maternity leave to head back to the Qudditch pitch when James was six months old.  I was supposed to be ready to join the team for play offs for the World Cup.  Unfortunately, that won't be happening, as I just found out last week I'm pregnant again.  We planned for our kids to be at least three or four years apart so I could get some playing time in.  Needless to say, I could tell my coach was disappointed I won't be coming back for at least another season."</p><p>"Oh, Ginny," Cho sighed.  "I'm so sorry."</p><p>"I mean, I shouldn't be complaining about a pregnancy, as so many witches can't have children.  Ron and Hermione have been struggling for over a year to conceive.  I don't know how to break the news to them," Ginny said sadly, tears in her eyes.  "This just wasn't planned.  And here I am, sobbing to you about my unfortunate circumstances, when you came to visit."  Ginny grabbed a tissue from the end table and blew her nose into it.</p><p>"I'm actually here for a similar reason," Cho said, looking down at her feet.  "How did you know you were pregnant with James?"</p><p>Ginny looked at Cho with a very pointed look.</p><p>"Are you...?" she trailed off with a question.</p><p>"I think so, but I didn't want to test the muggle way," Cho said, blushing furiously.</p><p>Ginny stood up and pulled her wand from her dressing gown, motioning for Cho to stand.  Cho did so and Ginny waved her wand silently.  Cho's midsection glowed with a bright gold aura, causing both women to gasp.</p><p>"Well, that settles that, then," Ginny said, a slight smile on her face.  "Guess we're in this together?"</p><p>Cho sat down on the couch and tilted her head up at the ceiling with her eyes closed.  This could not be happening.  How was she going to break the news to Dudley?  He had just started a new job and while they had savings, their one bedroom flat on the third floor of their complex was <i>not</i> going to work for a family.</p><p>"I'm guessing this wasn't planned either?" Ginny asked carefully.</p><p>"Absolutely not," Cho said.  "I mean, children were in our long terms plans, but Dudley can barely handle himself at the Ministry with people casting spells everywhere.  It pays significantly better than his old job and he's a lot happier without his father over his every move, but we aren't anywhere near ready for children.  He isn't on speaking terms with his family right now after the insanity that happened at his birthday dinner."</p><p>"What happened?" Ginny asked curiously.</p><p>"His mother started in about how she's concerned that her grandchildren won't resemble the rest of their family and how it isn't too late to annul our marriage for him to someone proper," Cho said, rolling her eyes.  "We've been married three months and she still doesn't get my name right and they both still talk about me like I'm not even sitting at the table.  Dudley finally had enough and called them both out and told him he's cutting them off for the foreseeable future."</p><p>Ginny whistled lowly.  "Good for Dudley, though.  Didn't know he had it in him."</p><p>"Truly, he's sweet and loving and absolutely the most wonderful husband I could have asked for," Cho said, her heart swelling with pride.  "He'll be an excellent father.  I just know he's terrified that he will turn out just like his miserable family and despite how many times I've told him that he won't, he insists he will."</p><p>Ginny got up and picked James up off the floor and placed him in Cho’s lap.  He turned his head to look at Cho, his large brown eyes focused on her.  His bottom lip quivered.</p><p>“Hi, James,” Cho said, patting his back gingerly.  Merlin, this felt awkward.</p><p>“The cuteness makes it worth not being able to sleep through the night,” Ginny said, smiling at her son.  “It also makes up for the overwhelming nausea of the first few months, the uncomfortable whale stage at the end of pregnancy and the pain of childbirth.  Oh, and the bloody nipple pain.  Breastfeeding is for the birds.”</p><p>Cho looked at Ginny with what must have been a horrified expression.</p><p>“And I should probably just stop talking,” Ginny said, biting her bottom lip.</p><p>“I can’t believe this,” Cho breathed.  “I can’t believe we’re going to have a baby in less than a year.”</p><p>“I can’t believe Dudley Dursley is going to have a son or daughter that’s got magic,” Ginny said gleefully.  “Please say I can tell Harry, please?” </p><p>“Let me tell Dudley first,” Cho said.  “I don’t know how he is going to take the news.  I’ll owl you and let you know?”</p><p>“Please,” Ginny said gleefully.  “I want to know everything!”</p><p>*|*|*</p><p>Once Cho got home, she carried on her regular routine of casting spells around the house to clean.  She finished and ended up falling asleep in the bedroom out of sheer exhaustion.  </p><p>She wasn’t quite sure how long she slept.  She woke up to Dudley coming in and snuggling up alongside her.</p><p>“Good afternoon, Sleeping Beauty,” he joked, pulling Cho closer to him.  He kissed her forehead.  One hand made its way up her side, sliding its way under her shirt, tickling at the bare skin that was exposed.</p><p>Cho kissed him in return, her body flush against his.  She loved the feeling of how Dudley made her feel safe, no matter the situation.  </p><p>Dudley deepened the kiss, pushing her further as he slowly pushed her skirt down her hips, toying with the side of her knickers.  Cho stopped him.</p><p>“We need to talk,” she breathed.  “And I can’t talk when you’re distracting me.”</p><p>“Please don’t tell me you’re going to lecture me about work some more,” Dudley said, pulling away.  “Because that’s about the last thing I want to talk about right now.”</p><p>Cho pulled back as if he had slapped her.</p><p>“Oh, don’t give me that wounded look,” he snapped impatiently. </p><p>“I wasn’t going to talk about your job,” Cho said, sitting up and crossing her arms.  A wave of nausea passed over her once more and she took deep, calming breaths to wish it away.</p><p>“You have no idea how hard it is to work in a place that is so drastically out of my element,” Dudley continued.  “The flying memos, the talk of magical creatures – I mean, today they were talking about bloody <i>dragons</i> in Bletchley and how to keep them hidden from the muggles.  Apparently I’m supposed to be going out there to meet with people and lie to them tomorrow!  Yet no one ever asks me if this is okay with me!  There’s talk of having me accompany along the headmaster of the school to explain to families with wizarding children the importance of the Statute of Secrecy, since they expect I’ll know how best to get along with them!”  Dudley was nearly pulling his hair out at this point.  “I don’t understand a word of it!</p><p>“So meanwhile, I come home to try to get some reassurance with my wife, hoping you’ll help me take my mind off of things and you say that we need to talk?!” Dudley continued, pacing back and forth in front of their bed.  “I mean, how much more bad news can one person receive in a single day?”</p><p>“I’m pregnant, Dudley,” Cho said, figuring it best to just get it over with and out there so he would stop complaining.</p><p>Dudley froze.  He turned his head to look at Cho, clearly stunned.  </p><p>“P-p-pregnant?”</p><p>“I am with child,” she clarified.  “I found out earlier today.  That’s why I’ve been so sick and so tired the last few days.”</p><p>Dudley sat down on the bed next to her, not moving an inch.  “Are you sure?”</p><p>“Completely sure,” she replied.  Dudley still wasn’t moving.  Fear gripped Cho somewhere around her navel and she felt even more nauseated.  Clearly, this was problematic.  Clearly, they weren’t ready to be parents.</p><p>“What are we going to do?” Dudley asked, his voice barely above a whisper. </p><p>“We’ll need to move at some point in the next few months.  I need to set an appointment up with a Healer.  I’m not even sure how far along I am.  I’ve missed at least one cycle and I was expecting the second one any day now,” Cho thought aloud.</p><p>“Cho, we aren’t ready to be parents.  I thought we weren’t planning on having children for at least a few years,” Dudley said, his voice constricted.</p><p>“Sometimes, things don’t happen according to plan?” she shrugged helplessly.  “I mean, this was bound to happen sooner rather than later.”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dudley snapped.</p><p>“I just mean that neither of us has been particularly careful in that area,” Cho said, standing up.  “How many times have we had an ‘oops’ or completely forgotten contraception altogether?”  It was her turn to start pacing.</p><p>“Well, generally, women tend to take care of that sort of thing.  There’s a such thing as birth control, you know,” Dudley said, his eyes narrowing.</p><p>Cho’s eyes widened as she looked over her husband appraisingly.  “I.  Am.  A.  Witch.  What part of that don’t you understand?  We do contraceptive charms and potions and things.  Witches don’t do hormonal contraceptives.”</p><p>“Do you really think I’m supposed to be in charge of that?” Dudley asked.  “I mean, you and I don’t exactly have the same knowledge in that department.”</p><p>“I think you’re smart enough not to ejaculate into a woman you suspect not to be on contraception,” Cho snapped.  “Or maybe I’ve just completely overestimated you.”</p><p>A stony silence punctuated her statement.</p><p>“This is not how I expected this conversation to go,” Cho finally said.  “I expected you to be surprised, but I didn’t think you would honestly be unhappy about a pregnancy.”</p><p>“I’m not unhappy,” Dudley mumbled.  “I just don’t know how we’re supposed to do this.  I’m supposed to sell my flat?  Don’t you understand this is the place that I escaped my crazy family from?  Don’t you understand that this has been my shelter from everything the outside world has brought?  You didn’t even ask me if I felt like moving out.  You just said we had to.”</p><p>“Okay, Dudley,” Cho said, annoyed.  “<i>You</i> can stay here.  I’ll go find a new place to live and raise our child.  You can come visit us whenever it’s convenient for you, whenever you feel safe enough to leave here,” she said sarcastically.  “We can’t live here forever.”</p><p>“I just wanted you to acknowledge my feelings,” he exclaimed.  “Which you have yet to do!”</p><p>“Acknowledge your feelings?” Cho practically roared.  “You want me to ACKNOWLEDGE YOUR FEELINGS?  At what point have you – or for that matter, anyone in your family, acknowledged mine?  Your family certainly has never cared about that!  You have not cared about my feelings since I told you I’m pregnant with <i>your</i> child.  This isn’t a cat, Dudley.  We’re talking about a living human being who will not only have to deal with being a half-blood witch or wizard, but will be half-Asian and for that matter, different than nearly everyone they know.  You need to get on board.  You need to be there for your kid!”</p><p>“I’m not saying I won’t be there!” Dudley said, standing up and towering over her.  “You need to calm down.”</p><p>“I need to calm down?” Cho repeated, her voice deadly quiet.  “Okay.  I need to calm down.  Fuck you, Dudley Dursley.  Fuck you and your entire xenophobic, anti-magic, muggle family.  I’m going to spend the night somewhere else tonight.  Hopefully an entire day alone will get you to screw your head back on and put your priorities straight.”</p><p>Cho stormed out of the bedroom and toward the fireplace in the sitting room.  She tossed a pinch of green dust into the fireplace.</p><p>“THE LEAKY CAULDRON!” she shouted.  The flames roared a bright green and she stepped into the fireplace and whisked away, out of sight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Hannah and Neville</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cho stepped out of the fireplace into the Leaky Cauldron, spotting Hannah cleaning tables.</p><p>It truly was miraculous, some of the changes Hannah was bringing to the place.  The Leaky Cauldron had been such a dark place before, but with the additions Hannah added, it felt more welcoming and much, much less dusty.  Despite the fact that it felt more welcoming, it was nearly empty at the dinner hour, which was quite unfortunate.</p><p>“Hello, Cho,” Hannah said brightly.  Her smile faltered as she saw tears in Cho’s eyes.  “Oh dear, what’s the matter?” she asked.</p><p>“Nothing particularly awful,” Cho said, spotting Neville Longbottom hovering near the table that Hannah was cleaning.  “I’m sorry if I interrupted.  I just need to rent a room for the night.”</p><p>“Never a problem,” Hannah said hastily.  She nodded at Neville and he took a seat at the table.</p><p>“That’ll be eight sickles,” she said. “I’ll give you a Hogwarts discount,” she added with a small smile.</p><p>“So you and Neville are seeing each other?” Cho asked, looking back over at him.</p><p>“Seeing each other, I suppose,” Hannah giggled.  “He wants more, but I’ve just bought this place and I don’t know that I’m ready for more than a friendship at the moment.”</p><p>“Neville’s sweet, Hannah.  He’s a good catch,” she told her friend.  “I wouldn’t let him get away.”</p><p>“It’s the last name though,” Hannah laughed.  “I don’t know that I want to be Mrs. Hannah Longbottom,” she whispered.  “But you know, since mum died and my dad is getting on in years, he keeps bringing up hints about not wanting me to be lonely.  Neville’s gran just passed and we’ve found ourselves spending more and more time together.”</p><p>“Some matches are just made to be,” Cho said, handing silver sickles to Hannah.</p><p>“Maybe,” Hannah shrugged.  “Is everything okay with you and Dudley?”</p><p>“I just told him I’m pregnant,” Cho said sadly.</p><p>“Oh – Cho!  Congratulations!” Hannah smiled cheerily.  “That’s such great news!”</p><p>“He didn’t take it well.  This baby wasn’t planned,” Cho replied.  “I’m just as scared and just as nervous about the entire thing.  I just need a place to stay for tonight to let things calm down.”</p><p>Hannah pressed the silver sickles back into Cho’s hand.  “Keep the money.  Consider this a gift.  You’re more than welcome to stay here tonight and Neville and I will keep you company.”</p><p>“Oh, Hannah, I wouldn’t want to interrupt – “</p><p>“There’s nothing to interrupt!  Neville and I are friends, remember?  Besides, having you here will make it feel a whole lot less like a date, which I need.  Count that as your payment.  And your secret is safe with me,” Hannah added conspiratorially. </p><p>“Okay,” Cho said, hesitantly.  </p><p>Hannah motioned to follow her around the bar to the table where Neville sat.  She pulled up a third chair.</p><p>“Cho is going to stay here tonight,” Hannah told Neville.  </p><p>“That’s great,” Neville said, smiling.  “We haven’t seen each other since Hogwarts!  How have you been?”</p><p>“Well, I’ve been working at The Cackling Stump,” Cho said.  “I recently got married to Dudley Dursley.”</p><p>Neville choked.  “You married Dudley Dursley?  Isn’t that Harry’s cousin?”</p><p>“Yes,” Cho said shortly.  </p><p>“How on earth did you meet him?” Neville marveled.</p><p>“It’s a fairly lengthy story, but we met in the muggle world,” Cho said, shrugging.  “He’s matured a lot, distanced himself from his parents.  Our marriage works.”</p><p>“From the stories I’ve heard from Harry, I just never expected him to be the sort to marry a witch,” Neville, said, his eyebrows raised. “I’m glad you’re happy though.  Everyone deserves to be happy,” he said, looking back at Hannah wistfully.</p><p>Hannah’s cheeks burned pink.</p><p>“Shall I go get some butter beer?” she asked Neville and Cho.</p><p>“That sounds great,” Cho said.</p><p>“Hot? Regular? Frozen?” she asked them each.</p><p>“Regular is fine with me,” Cho replied just as Neville said “Hot.”</p><p>Hannah disappeared behind the bar once more.</p><p>“She’s quite the catch,” Cho murmured to Neville.</p><p>“Who?” Neville asked, pretending not to understand.</p><p>“Hannah,” Cho said.  “It’s clear you fancy her.”</p><p>“I’d be mad not to,” Neville replied, blushing slightly.  “But she’ll never fancy me in return,” he admitted, looking forlorn.</p><p>“I don’t think that’s so,” Cho said.  “She’s been through a lot, losing her mother and constantly worrying about her father.  She bought this place with her mother’s inheritance, so she spends a lot of time stressing about the details of making the place work.  She wants more than anything for this investment to work out, but she’s afraid that if she changes the place too much, people won’t want to come here anymore.  I told her that’s sheer lunacy, but she doesn’t get it.”</p><p>“She needs help,” Neville said.  “I know you’re likely more than happy with your current job, but you should consider working here with her.  I’m sure she’d appreciate the help and the friendly face.”</p><p>“Do you think she can afford to hire help though?” Cho asked, not wanting to burden her friend.  “I mean, I’m content with my job at The Stump, but I think I have more than enough experience to help here.”</p><p>“Hey Hannah,” Neville called.</p><p>Hannah came back around the bar, three butterbeers in mid-air in front of her.  They each reached for their own and took a sip.</p><p>“What?” Hannah asked.</p><p>“We were just wondering if you’d like to hire some help to help get this place going again,” Neville said.  “Cho here has plenty of experience and knows her way around a bar.”</p><p>“And Cho has a perfectly good job at The Stump,” Hannah said. “I seriously doubt you’d want to leave there to come here while I’m still working on getting this place back up again.”</p><p>“I would if you needed me to,” Cho said seriously.  “I mean, The Stump is great and all, but I’m always up for helping a friend.”</p><p>“How much does The Stump pay you?”  Hannah asked curiously.</p><p>“As an assistant manager, I get paid ten galleons a week,” Cho replied.  “It’s enough for me to convert to muggle money to pay our mortgage.”</p><p>“I could pay you fifteen,” Hannah said.  </p><p>Cho blinked in surprise.  A fifty percent increase in pay?  That was significantly over what Cho had expected Hannah to say.</p><p>“And you can afford that?” Cho blurted.</p><p>“I need an experienced assistant manager,” Hannah said seriously.  “I can’t get this place to where it needs to be all by myself.  This place should be full to the brim right now at the dinner hour, with guests ready to stay in the rooms upstairs.  And Neville has a point,” she said, looking back over at Neville.  “You do know your way around a bar.  You’re personable.”</p><p>“And I’m also going to be heavily pregnant in a few months and a pregnant bar maid is not what most bars want,” Cho said, folding her arms across her chest.</p><p>“I don’t know if you’ve noticed or not,” Hannah said, looking around her quaint little inn.  “But this isn’t most bars.”</p><p>*|*|*</p><p>Cho woke from a dead sleep and looked at the clock on the mirrored desk in the corner of her room at the Leaky Cauldron.  It was just past one in the morning.</p><p>The sounds from down the hall were <i>not</i> quiet in the slightest.</p><p>Cho raised her head off her pillow and looked toward the door.  It was a steady moaning, rising higher and higher in pitch.  The sounds of the mattress squeaking could be faintly heard in the distance.  Cho could feel colour in her cheeks and felt embarrassed.  She was thankful it was dark, she was alone and there weren’t other guests in the inn tonight.</p><p>“Friends my arse,” Cho mumbled to herself.  <i>Friends with benefits, more like.</i></p><p>*|*|*</p><p>The sun rose bright and early, streaming through the window in the room Cho slept in.  She blearily pulled the pillow over her head to drown out the sun’s bright rays.  Nausea overwhelmed her.</p><p>A light rapping at the door caused her to sit up, blinking rapidly to bring the door itself into focus.</p><p>“Come in,” she called.</p><p>Hannah poked her blonde head around the door frame.</p><p>“Rise and shine,” she called.  “Breakfast is served.”</p><p>“You’re rather chipper for being up so late,” Cho grumbled, pulling the quilt off herself and standing up, still dressed in yesterday’s clothes.</p><p>“Neville and I both went to sleep right when you did,” Hannah said, not meeting Cho’s eyes. </p><p>“Oh, sure,” Cho said, nodding.  “In separate rooms, too.”</p><p>“Well, of course,” Hannah said, coming in with the laundry cart.  She took the quilt from Cho and started turning down the sheets on her bed.</p><p>“Might want to try silencing charms so you’re not waking up your guests at odd hours of the night,” Cho said innocently, exiting the suite.  “Is there anything I should help with downstairs?”</p><p>“No,” Hannah said, in a high-pitched unfamiliar voice.  She cleared her throat.  “Everything is just fine as it is.  Help yourself to breakfast.”</p><p>Cho couldn’t help but laugh as she headed down the stairs to the breakfast table.  The smell of freshly cooked eggs filled her nose and she immediately aborted her path and headed into the nearest loo, retching.</p><p><i>Morning sickness, </i> she thought. <i>Here in its full unbridled glory at last.</i></p><p>After a few minutes of emptying last night’s dinner into the loo, Cho stood up, grabbing toilet paper to wipe her mouth.</p><p>A slight knock at the door caused her to look up.  She opened the door to see Neville standing there with a glass of water.</p><p>“Thought this might help,” he said.  “I know you mentioned your condition yesterday, but Hannah said it wasn’t to be a topic of conversation.  I’m sorry you feel poorly.”</p><p>Neville was a sweetheart.  Always had been, too.  Cho took the glass gratefully.</p><p>“Thanks, Neville,” she said.  “And it’s not that it isn’t a topic of conversation.  I just haven’t told many people and my husband isn’t particularly thrilled at the moment.”</p><p>“I gathered,” Neville said gravely.  “Which is why you came here for some space.”</p><p>“With a brain that wise, you should have been a Ravenclaw,” Cho chuckled.</p><p>“The Old Sorting Hat did have quite the decision to make.  Ended up taking nearly five minutes to decide between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff actually,” he shrugged.   “Can we make you something else for breakfast?”</p><p>“Anything but eggs,” Cho said.  “I think that’s what set it off.”</p><p>“Well, there’s more than eggs here.  Let me put the eggs on the other side of the counter and you can come choose what you’d like,” Neville said, taking off toward the bar again.</p><p>Cho headed to the bar and made herself a plate of toast with apricot jam and a couple pieces of sausage.  </p><p>“I shouldn’t overdo it,” she said weakly.</p><p>“You should really go home to Dudley today and try to work things out,” Hannah said, once they had found their seats at an empty table.  “It can’t be easy fighting with him.”</p><p>“I don’t even know that we’re fighting,” Cho sighed.  “I mean, can you really fight about something that’s not going anywhere?  I mean, surely he realizes we can’t fit an infant in his flat.  There are just so many decisions to be made that it’s overwhelming.”</p><p>“Will you live in a muggle community or a magical one?” Neville asked.</p><p>“Well, his flat right now is in Surrey.  There are no magical communities there, really.  I think we could compromise and find somewhere in London or maybe even in the West Country near Ottery St. Catchpole where there are quite a few muggles but a large wizarding population as well.  I’d like our child to grow up with other wizarding families and muggle families too,” Cho explained.  “But even broaching the conversation will be very difficult.  Even speaking of moving three or four hours away from London would be unthinkable.”</p><p>“How would Dudley work for the Ministry while living so far away?  He isn’t a wizard and he can’t Apparate.  He may be able to use the Floo Network, but I don’t even think the Ministry would allow him to.  His position isn’t nearly important enough for that,” Hannah said sadly.</p><p>“See?  These are the conversation that I need to be able to have with him,” Cho exclaimed.  “I don’t understand why this has to be so bloody difficult!”</p><p>“It doesn’t have to be,” Neville said quietly.  “Just wait until he’s ready to talk and let him speak.  I’m sure he’s had the whole night to think about things he wants to talk to you about.”</p><p>“I’m sure he has,” Cho said, thinking of Dudley.  Oh how she missed him terribly.  She hated being entrenched in conflict with him.  </p><p>“I suppose you’ll be here to start your first day of work in the morning?” Hannah asked.  “We have quite a bit of work to do here.”</p><p>“That we do,” Cho said, smiling.  “As long as you can put up with my crazy morning sickness and moody attitude, we’ll do swimmingly.”</p><p>“I think we can manage,” Hannah said.  “Neville and I are going to go pick up paint colours and try to decide what to do furniture-wise in here this weekend.  You should come with us.”</p><p>“That sounds fantastic,” Cho said.  “Can’t wait.”</p><p>“As long as you and Dudley are sorted by then,” Neville said.  “That’s most important.”</p><p>“Of course,” Cho said, finishing her toast.  “Thanks for breakfast you lot, but I really should be going.”</p><p>“You’re most welcome,” Hannah said.  “Tell Dudley we said hi,” she added as Cho put on her traveling cloak and made her way back to the fireplace.</p><p>It was time to work things out with her husband.  She put her hand over her waist, thinking of her unborn child.  <i>For all of us,</i> she thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A New Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dudley sat in the doctor's office, his right foot bouncing uncontrollably, as he read the various posters around the doctor's office.  His stomach felt like there were slithering snakes inside it.</p><p>Cho sat on an exam table, a thin hospital gown around her small frame, her eyes focused on the door.  They didn't speak.  This was not a new occurrence.  The fact of the matter was, Dudley and Cho hadn't exchanged more than a few short words to one another since they had found out they were to be parents.</p><p>He didn't think this was the most promising start.  He knew Cho wanted an apology for his morose conduct when she had told him about the pregnancy.  But he didn't have it in him to apologize for yet another one of his huge mistakes and he knew Cho was just as stubborn as he on this particular matter.  </p><p>Her eyes did not move from the door.  SIlently, Dudley wished the doctor would move faster.  The room made him exceedingly uncomfortable.</p><p>There was a poster of a wizard holding a plethora of magical birth control devices, going over spells for contraception.  The wizard in the poster was moving and Dudley couldn't take his eyes off of him as he wordlessly explained how to put a condom onto a banana.  Dudley could feel the heat in his cheeks.  He supposed wizards and muggles must be similar in regards to those kinds of things.</p><p>Footsteps echoed from the hall and the door slowly opened to reveal a witch with bright turquoise hair and a heart-shaped face.  Her light green eyes matched the color of her lime robes.</p><p>"Hi," she said brightly, seeming to ignore the quietness of the exam room.  "Mrs. Dursley?"</p><p>"Yes," Cho said quietly. </p><p>Dudley had momentarily forgotten that Cho had taken his last name -- this was the first time that anyone had addressed her as such.  This small marvel quickly passed as the witch continued to speak.</p><p>"I'm Healer Davis," she said, smiling with the same dazzling smile.  "And you must be Mr. Dursley," she added, turning to face Dudley.</p><p>Dudley thought to himself that any <i>doctor</i> probablyi shouldn't have blue hair.  He smiled back at her weakly.</p><p>"I come from a long line of physicians," Healer Davis said.  "My mother was a witch from a very long line of pureblood families.  She shocked her entire family by marrying a Muggle.  A year later, I was born.  Not much different than the two of you," she said, clearly trying to build rapport.</p><p>Dudley looked over at Cho.  Her face was pale and she was staring at her knees.</p><p>"Well," Healer Davis said, continuing her improvised monologue and turning back to face Cho.  She conjured a chart and perused it with one finger.  "All of your stats look good.  You should be about eight weeks along now.  We should be able to see your baby today.  Are you feeling okay?"</p><p>"Just sleeping a lot," Cho murmured.</p><p>"Nausea?" Healer Davis asked kindly.</p><p>"That too," Cho replied, still not looking up from her knees.</p><p>"That's kind of an understatement," Dudley said gruffly.  "The poor woman hasn't left the bathroom.  She hasn't been to work in about a week now."</p><p>"These things happen," Healer Davis said kindly.  She put a hand on Cho's back.  "That usually means that your hormone levels are rising nicely.  Being sick is a <i>good</i> thing, as long as you're getting proper nutrition."  She helped Cho backward into a relaxed position, lying on the exam table.  "Come on over here, Mr. Dursley.  You'll want to see this."</p><p>Dudley moved his seat to sit closer to Cho.  He rested his hand next to Cho's and was relieved when she took it in her own.</p><p>WIth a swish and flick, a large window popped up above Cho's abdomen.  Healer Davis used her wand to move around within it until she found what she was looking for.</p><p>"So we are focusing in on the uterus now," Healer Davis said, bringing things into focus.  The contents of the window swam into a clearer view and Dudley suddenly saw -- </p><p>"Twins?" he heard Cho breathe.</p><p>And sure enough, there were unmistakably two babies side by side.  Dudley knew nothing about pregnancy or birth or any of the like, but he could not deny that there were very clearly two babies in two dark balloon shapes in front of him.</p><p>"Twins," he heard Healer Davis confirm.  "See how they are in two different amniotic sacs?  One is over here and the other over here," she pointed.  "They're fraternal, not identical.  You could have two boys, two girls, or one of each."</p><p>He felt Cho shaking underneath him and looked down to see tears in her eyes.  His own chest felt tight.</p><p>"Everything looks healthy," Healer Davis continued.  "Looks like your due date would normally be about the twentieth of February.  Twins are usually considered full term at 38 weeks, so I'd say you could expect them anytime after about the twenty-third of January.  Congratulations.  I'll step out and leave you free to have some time to yourselves.  I'll bring you back some vitamins and see if you have any questions for me."  She waved her wand again and the window disappeared.  She turned on her heel and swept out the door.</p><p>Dudley looked at his wife who had sat up, her face in her hands.  She was crying uncontrollably now.  He rested a hand on her thigh.</p><p>"Cho," he said, trying to console her.  Anything to get her to stop crying.  He hated seeing her so sad.  "Cho?"</p><p>"It's just -- you didn't want a baby and now we're having <i>two?</i>" she sobbed.</p><p>"Cho, honey," Dudley cajoled her.  If she would <i>just</i> look at him...</p><p>"I'm going to be as big as a house and we'll have to find an even bigger place than we planned and -- " she hiccuped and dissolved into tears once more.</p><p>"We can find a bigger place," Dudley said, thinking maybe speaking reasonably and rationally would help her calm down.  "Even if it's in Ottery St. Catch-whatever or you know, <i>whatever....</i>"</p><p>"And I'm going to be <i>huge!</i>" she continued.</p><p>"You're going to be beautiful," Dudley said.  "We're going to get through this together.  I know that I've been a complete dolt, but everything really will be okay, dear."</p><p>"You've been more than a complete dolt," Cho admonished him.  "But we've been ignoring each other for a week now and we're going to be <i>parents.</i>"</p><p>"Yes," Dudley confirmed.  "We're going to be parents.  And you're going to be the best mum I know."</p><p>Cho looked up at him with watery eyes.   "Do you really think so?"</p><p>"I <i>know</i> so," Dudley said, giving her a reassuring smile.  "You're already so good with the cat, love."</p><p>"That's a <i>cat</i>," Cho blubbered.  "I just have to feed her and she's happy."</p><p>"I just know that our kids are going to think the sun rises and sets with you," Dudley said, lifting her face up to look at him.  "I already think that.  I know I haven't always said the right thing or done the right thing, but I'm sorry and I'm going to start <i>right now</i>."  He leaned in and pressed a small kiss to her cheek.</p><p>*|*|*</p><p>Dudley kept his promise.  He scoured the muggle homes publications for listings for every single house or flat he could find in the West Country before settling on a little cottage just outside Exeter.  It was small with three bedrooms, but the kitchen was spacious with floor to ceiling white cabinetry, taking up nearly half the living space on the lower floor.  A wood stove adorned the corner of the sitting room with a large bay window with floor to ceiling bookcases on either side.  The bedrooms on the upper floor were quaint and cozy, smaller than his liking, but he knew Cho would love it.  A chicken coop and goat pen rounded out the outside.</p><p>He bought the house without telling her.</p><p>It would be an apology, he thought.  A promise to start off a new life together with their children, away from negativity and the hustle and bustle of the city.  The Muggle Liasion office worked with the Floo Regulation Panel, overturning the regulation for muggle homes not to be connected to the Floo Network due to his marriage to Cho and need to commute to work with the understanding that if his employment with the Ministry severed, his access to the Floo would as well.  It was an astronomical amount of work.</p><p>A month later, the house closed with Cho none the wiser.</p><p>During this time, their relationship had healed some, but things were still difficult. They barely spoke to one another.  Dudley was eagar to finally heal the fracture in their marriage and move onward.  Thankfully Cho no longer spent every single morning in the loo and they had even gone to a follow-up appointment to check on the babies.  At twelve weeks along, Cho had finally wrapped her head around the fact that she was indeed pregnant and they were about to welcome infants into their home.  Their home that was much too small.</p><p>Dudley had obtained the keys from the real estate agent and put them into a small box with a bow on it.  A friend from the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office conjured him a bouquet of red roses and he used the Floo to come home.</p><p>Finally arriving back at their third floor flat, he opened his eyes and was surprised to see Cho's friend Hannah from the Leaky Cauldron sitting in their sitting room.  The two women were chatting candidly and stopped talking, clearly startled when Dudley appeared in the fireplace.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Dudley said, freezing in the center of the fireplace.  "I didn't realize we were having company.  I'll just -- "</p><p>"Oh, no that's okay," Hannah said hastily, getting up. "I can go."</p><p>"Hannah, that's really not needed," Cho said, glancing back at her seat.</p><p>"It's no problem at all.  Thank you for your help, Cho," Hannah said, sweeping Cho into a quick hug and stepping back over to the fireplace.  She threw the Floo Powder in, passing Dudley swiftly and giving him a small smile before stepping into the fireplace herself.</p><p>"How on earth did you manage to Floo here by yourself?" Cho asked, her eyebrows raised.</p><p>"I managed to get the Floo Regulation Panel to add our house," Dudley said, smiling at her.  "It was quite the accomplishment."</p><p>"It sounds like it," Cho said.  "I'm just going to go after Hannah."</p><p>"Cho -- " Dudley said, placing a hand on her shoulder.  "We should talk."</p><p>"Dudley, we've had nearly two months to talk and you haven't been interested in that very much," Cho sighed.  "Can we just... <i>not?</i>"</p><p>"I've been working on something," he said, handing her the roses.  Cho took them, looking confused.</p><p>"I have a surprise for you," he added.  "Kind of an apology really.  I know I haven't been the best husband as of late and I know that I didn't take the pregnancy news as well as I should have.  I've been trying to come up with ways to apologize because the words 'I'm sorry' just didn't feel like enough."  He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box.</p><p>"Dudley, I don't need pity gifts," Cho said, turning back to the fireplace.</p><p>"It's not a pity gift," Dudley said indignantly.  "I worked hard on this.  For you.  For the babies."</p><p>That got her attention.  Cho turned around and faced her husband.  "I've been working hard on a lot of things!" she insisted.  "I've been working hard on not throwing up all day long.  I've been working hard at not being angry with you.  I've been working hard at realizing that you just come from a completely different world.  I've been working hard at trying to understand why a man would push his wife's feelings to the side to throw a little fit about starting a family with her."</p><p>"But I do want a family with you!" Dudley cried.  "I want all of it!"  He fussed with the box, trying to hurry and rip the ribbon off of it before she rushed to the fireplace once more and disappeared.</p><p>"I don't -- " Cho started.</p><p>"I'm not <i>them</i>," Dudley whispered.  He pulled the key out of the box and pressed it into Cho's hand.  "I've been trying to prove that to you for the last month."</p><p>"What is this?" Cho asked, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion.</p><p>"Our new home," Dudley said.  "It's a cottage on the outskirts of Exeter.  It's not on much land or anything, but it has a beautiful garden and I had it connected to the Floo for us."</p><p>"You -- you bought us a house?" Cho asked faintly.</p><p>"I did," Dudley nodded vigororusly.  "It has three bedrooms and a beautiful kitchen with white cabinets like you wanted.  Room enough for our children and a beautiful bay window for the cat."</p><p>There were tears in Cho's eyes as she looked up at him.  "You bought us a house," she repeated.  But this time it wasn't a question.  It was more of a statement as if she was tasting the feeling of the words and trying to understand this new revelation.</p><p>"You wanted a place to raise a family, far from my parents and their interfering and judging," he said.  He placed a hand on her slightly swollen stomach.  "A place to raise our children.  A place to call home."</p><p>"I can't believe it," Cho breathed.  "Everything I've ever wanted?"</p><p>Dudley nodded, kissing her tenderly.  "I'm so sorry for being such a complete blithering idiot.  I just can't believe that you and I are having children.  Together.  I can't wait to see them and hold them and tell them how proud I am of them.  I can't wait to see the little people they turn into.  Magic and all."</p><p>"Magic and all," Cho said, wiping tears from her eyes.  "Will you take me to see the house?" she asked, extending her hand to him and making her way to the fireplace.</p><p>"Of course," Dudley said.  "I love you."</p><p>"And I love you," Cho said, smiling at him with a smile so happy, she looked as if she had seen the sun for the very first time.</p><p>Dudley hadn't felt this happy, this complete, in a very long time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>